Gameshow goers: Big Brother
by Glitnir-Gebo
Summary: The characters from YuGiOh get signed up for 'Big Brother'. What will happen? Embarrassing moments? Smartypants comments? Tear filled scenes? Read on and find out..
1. You What

Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a fanfic so a warning: read at your own risk; don't blame me if it's crap. (Which it probably will be, knowing my sense of humor.) I'm going to try to keep the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters in character so if you have any hints of how to do this without drifting off, please let me know...Thanks Millennium for your help...

What is 'Big Brother'? 'Big Brother' is an Australian reality show where 12 everyday people are put into a house; where behind all the many mirrors are camera's filming their every move. There is no TV, no radio, no phone, no contact with the outside world. One person gets evicted every week the housemates vote (they're not allowed to talk about it with each other.) for who they want out, then the public votes) and every now and then a special quest goes in for a few days but isn't allowed to talk about the outside world. The housemates get set tasks and get extra things to use in the house in depending on how they carry out the task. (Please email me if I have got anything wrong or if you have any questions.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: Jii-chan = Grandfather.

Aibou = Partner.

Without any further ado, I present...

* * *

**Chapter 1: 'You WHAT?!**'

By GlitnirGebo

Yugi ran into the lounge room with a huge grin on his face and two white envelopes in his hand.

"What did you do?" asked a worried Yami with a petrified look on his face.

"Don't worry, its good news," replied his hikari, "we're going to be on 'Big Brother'!"

Yami gives him a blank look. He raises one eyebrow, then puts it back down when he sees the glare on Yugi's face.

"That's the part where you say 'YAY!'"

"... 'yay'?" said the confused yami.

"Oh, come on Yami, it's going to be fun!"

"I don't know Yugi."

"Too bad! I'm going to do it and I'll drag you along if I have to!"

"Well you're going to have to drag me because I'm not going!" and with that Yami walked out of the room.

"Oh, be realistic Yami, you know I wasn't being serious!" Yugi said, following his yami out of the room, "You're too heavy for me to drag!"

"Yugi! I'm not going and that's final!"

"You can't leave me alone with them!" Yugi said, begging to his yami.

"With who?" Yami asked, raising both his eyebrows this time.

"YUGI!!!" a chorus of five voices cried out from the room they were just in.

"With _them_." Yugi replied, turning to follow Yami back into the lounge room.

Yami's eyes widened at the sight before him. Suddenly Yugi fell to the floor as he was tackled by a very angry looking Bakura.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bakura screamed whilst wrapping his hands around Yugi's neck in an attempt to strange him.

"Stop that!" Yami said sternly, trying to pull the tomb robber off his hikari, "or I'll kill you!" he paused then added, "And I'll rid the world of weapons."

"I don't care!" Replied the dark, fuming with anger. He then paused, his hands still choking Yugi, "Wait...did you say 'rid the world of weapons'?"

Yami nodded, dumb-founded.

"AHHH!!! The world is coming to an end!" he screamed, let go of Yugi's neck and ran to the nearest corner, assuming fetal position and rocking back and forth.

Yami turned away from the cowering figure only to see four pairs of eyes glaring at him. "What?"

"You need to have a serious talk with your hikari about meddling with other peoples lives." Ryou said, barely noticing what happened to his yami.

"He has," Yugi replied, "He said 'if it isn't your business, then make it your business'."

"Okay. Hang on and go back. Yugi, what exactly did you..." Yami broke off noticing the white envelopes their quests were holding.

"Yugi...don't tell me you signed them up as well..."

Yugi looked towards the floor, shuffling his feet and tapping the tips of his pointer fingers together. He looked up at the rest of the gang, smiling sheepishly, he laughed nervously and nodded.

"YUUGE!!!" Joey screamed, "Do you realize there will be no TV whatsoever there?!"

Three heads turned and exclaimed "WHAT?!"

Suddenly, every head in the room turned, including the two yami's and glared at Yugi. Yugi suddenly felt very fearful for his life. They all let out a war-cry and dove for the vertically-challenged duelist who, 'eeped' and side stepped out of the way, causing everyone's heads to collide and crash.

"Ahh! My legs! I can't feel my legs!" Ryou cried in distress, trying in vain to remove himself from the bottom of the pile.

"Shut up mortal!" Bakura snarled, "Get off Pharaoh!"

Yami glared, "I would if Kaiba wasn't on me!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Seto yelled, "Get off me puppy!"

"Hey!" Joey protested.

Mokuba crawled off the top of the pile and dusted himself off ignoring the yells and shouts coming from the human/spirit pile in the middle of the room.

"Don't call me puppy!" Joey yelled.

"Damn it! I said get off me!" Bakura yelled shooting to his feet causing everyone to fall and create another pile on the floor of the room. The billionaire stood up and started a yelling match with Joey.

"Don't fight big brother!" Mokuba cried out.

"I'm not planning on suing the show...oh, you mean you want us to stop arguing." Seto replied.

"What is all this arguing about?" Yugi's grandfather asked, coming into the room, "And why aren't you at the studio?"

"Oh, I would jii-chan, but everyone is being childish and acting like cry-babies!"

"HEY!!!"

"Well you are! They're complaining because there will be no contact with the outside world, and that there'll be no TV and stuff like that!"

"Come on now!" Yugi's grandfather said, "You're all teenagers now..."

"But I'm..." Mokuba interrupted.

"Okay, _most_ of you are teenagers. This is a big opportunity for you! Not only will you be experiencing new things, but if you win you will get the prize as well!"

"Prize? What prize?" Joey asked, suddenly a lot less interested at glaring at Kaiba for his earlier insult.

"A million dollars."

"Wow! A Mill! Imagine all the pizza's and jelly doughnuts you could buy with dat!"

"Humph!" Was Kaiba's reply, showing how much he did not care for either the money _or_ how much food it could buy.

"You're right!" Yami said to Yugi's grandfather, totally ignoring Joey's excitement, "count me in aibou!"

"I refuse to be upstaged by that Ra-damned-good-for-nothing pharaoh!" Bakura said, shaking his fist wildly. "I'm in!"

"BAKURA!" Ryou whined, "Fine then, I'm going too!"

"I'm going," Mokuba said, "so long as big brother's there...I mean him." He added as an after thought, pointing at Kaiba.

"Well I'm going! Even if there is no TV, at least I won't have to pay for the food!" Joey said, then thought to himself, _'that way I'll have a whole Mill to spend on food when I win!'_

* * *

Author's Notes: Well...what do you think? Feel free to flame me. Anyways... And thanks Millennium for your all help with this chapter!

_Author's Yami's Notes: Our first chappie! I never thought I'd finish it so quickly...no thanks to my hikari..._

**Please R&R...**


	2. This is Big Brother

Author's Notes: I was half asleep when I wrote most of this chapter so it's a bit boring and slow moving...but I warned you in the first chapter so it's your own fault if you fall asleep! Remember Kaiba still hasn't agreed to go on 'Big Brother'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Warning: Swearing, a tear and puppy dog eyes.

Japanese translation: Nii-sama = Big brother (older brother)

Yadonushi = Host/Kings property (Bakura being the king of thieves)

Itai = Ow/Ouch (said when in pain)

May I present...

* * *

**Chapter 2: 'This is Big Brother'**

By GlitnirGebo

The group were walking down to the Channel 10 studios (A/N: I know, I know...they live **_nowhere_** near them, and don't ask me why their walking, because even I don't know.), stopping every now and them because Kaiba slapped Joey on the back of the head or to stop Bakura from strangling Yugi from behind.

"Please nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, tugging on the bottom of Kaiba's jacket.

"Sorry Mokuba, I'm too busy to waste my time on a silly TV show."

"BAKURA! STOP TRYING TO STRANGLE YUGI!!!" Ryou screamed.

"I wasn't!" Bakura said, lowering his hands. "I would never do such a thing!" _'While anyone was around to witness it' _He thought to himself.

"BAKURA! I HEARD THAT!"

Bakura slapped himself on the head for forgetting that this hikari could hear his thoughts. "Sorry yadonushi." Bakura replied, not really being sorry at all.

"How much further 'ave we got to go Yug?" Joey asked.

"Only a couple more streets."

"_Please _nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, tugging on his brother's jacket again.

"No. Sorry Mokuba."

The group walked in silence...that is, until Joey's stomach growled.

"Itai!" Joey yelled as Kaiba's hand collided with the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"Shut up puppy."

"No fair!" Joey's stomach growled again, but this time he ducked when Kaiba's hand swung at him. "Ha! Ya' missed me dat time. Itai!" Kaiba swung his hand back.

"Please, please, _please_ nii-sama?!" Mokuba begged to his brother again, this time turning the puppy dog eyes on. A tear started to form in the corner of Mokuba's eye.

"_Ohh, Mokuba!_ " Mokuba turned the eyes up cuter, if that was even possible. "Okay! I'll go on the stupid show! As long as you stop looking at me like that!" A grin spread over Mokuba's face and he nodded so hard he fell over.

A few minutes later they reached the 'Big Brother' studios.

"We're here!" Yugi called out to the group.

"Der! When did you figure that out? When you saw that huge sign saying 'Channel 10: Big Brother Studios'?"

"Bakura! Be nice!" His hikari said.

"'bout time! What's for lunch?" Joey asked, earning him another slap over the head. "Dat's gettin' really annoyin'!"

"Come on, let's go in!" Mokuba called out, running through the doorway, followed close behind by Kaiba and Joey.

"Geez, I hope they 'ave snacks!"

"This place must have more doors and hallways then the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said, following everyone inside.

"Welcome to 'Big Brother'," an all-too-familiar voice said from behind. "I'll be your host, Mai Valentine!"

"Shit!" One of the voices cried out.

"We'll have none of that in the 'Big Brother' house, thank-you-very-much!" Mai said in a matter-of-the-fact voice. "And I'd stop eating so many fatty foods if I were you Joey, it'll make you look fatter then you already are on the camera."

Four pairs of hands grab Joey before he can get close enough to hit Mai. Mokuba took a step back, slightly taken back by Joey's behavior, whilst Bakura just leaned against the wall and watched on.

"Calm down Joey! She's just trying to stir you up!"

"Now if you would follow me into my office..."

"She's not really the host is she?" Yami asked.

"Well...yeah" Yugi replied, following his yami into the office.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU..." Yami stopped mid-sentence when he saw who else was in the waiting room.

"Tea! Serenity! Rebecca! What are you three doing here?"

"We're going to be on 'Big Brother'!" Was Tea's happy answer.

"Why else would we be here?" Rebecca added, hugging her teddy.

"Didn't Joey tell you?" Asked Serenity.

"You knew?!" Every male in the room turned to face Joey.

"Must 'ave slipped me mind.!"

"You didn't think that there would be no female's in the 'Big Brother' house did you? But I suppose you will be happy to know that there will only be three girls." Mai responded as if she knew everything.

Mai lead the group out of the room and lead them down the hall to his office.

"We've just got a few things for you to sign, then you can go and pack and spend your last week in freedom doing whatever."

Later on that day...

"A _few_ things to sign?!" Bakura yelled, "We were in there for three fucken hours!"

"Stop swearing Bakura!" Ryou said.

"I'll swear all I bloody want!"

"We didn' even get any snacks!" Joey interrupted from the kitchen of the Motou household, "I'm starvin'! Ya' got any doughnuts Yug?"

"No, sorry Joey." Yugi seemed to be the only pone in a really happy mood. (Mokuba and Kaiba had gone back to Kaiba corp. when Bakura had started making every second word a swear word.) Bakura ignored Joey and continued yelling.

"That fucking bitch! Wasting my time with all that legal shit!"

"Bakura!" Bakura just kept pacing back and forth across the room.

"Bloody assholes!"

"How ling do you think he's going to go on swearing Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know Yugi but I'm sure it will be long after Ryou's gone crazy from it."

"Which, by the looks of things, will probably be soon." Yami nodded in agreement.

"BAKURA!"

"WHAT?!"

"Please stop swearing..." Ryou said.

"NEVER!"

"Then go swear somewhere else tomb-robber." Yami said, finally sick of Bakura's yelling.

Ryou said a quick goodbye to he others as his yami pulled him out the front door.

"Waste my time will they! They'll fucken regret..." Bakura's ramblings faded away.

"Hey, where'd dey go?" Joey asked, coming out of the kitchen. "Wow! It's quiet without Bakura around."

"He's gone to swear somewhere else...well, that's what Yami told him to do anyway." Yugi said.

"I'd better get goin' too, it's gettin' late." Joey left as well, carrying a bag of chips in one hand and a can of soft drink in the other. "And I don't want to miss out on dinner."

"See you later Joey." Yugi said, "And don't forget, you said you will come over tomorrow."

"Sorry Yug, I can't. If I'm goin' be locked up in dat house, I'm goin' to spend my last week of freedom doin' things that I won't be able to when I'm in there." Joey said, walking out of the door.

"Oh, okay then." Yugi said with a sad expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it hikari," Yami said, trying to cheer Yugi up, "He'll be back when he realizes that he'll probably be spending his last week of freedom doing the same things that we want to do before we go in there as well."

"Thanks Yami."

"No problem."

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

BEWD4eva: Thanks for that!

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that's chapter 2 done. I love this ending! I just had to put it in to make up for Bakura's swearing...

_Author's Yami's Notes: Liar! You just wanted a soppy ending to the chapter! Trust me readers...I promise you that there will be a lot more swearing on Bakura's half! And there's not a damn thing you can do about it Glitnir!_

**Please R&R...**


	3. Monkeys

Author's Notes: Chapter 3...I had eaten **_a lot _**sugar just before I wrote this so just a warning: it may be a bit weird...And a special thanks to Nixie for all your help with this chapter...Oh, and the 'days to go' thing is how many days to go until they go into quarantine, not until they go into the 'Big Brother' house. I know, I already posted this chapter, then I posted the alternate chapter...but everyone I've spoken to who's read both chapters seem to like this one better...

Warning: Monkeys, tears and mysterious substances. Oh, and swearing and sexual references.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters...

Presenting...

* * *

**Chapter 3: 'Monkeys'**

By GlitnirGebo

Seven days to go...

Six days to go...

Five days to go...

Four days to go...

Three days to go...

Two days to go...

One day to go...

Normal POV:

"This is our last day of freedom..." Joey said.

"Yep."

"Our last day to do whatever we want." Joey continued.

"Yep."

"Our last day to laze around, pig out on junk food and watch TV."

"Yep."

"Our last day to..." Joey was cut off.

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" Bakura screamed at him. What Joey said was true. It was the last day they had to do whatever they wanted, because tomorrow...it was on to a 24-hour Quarantine.

"Our last day to...ITAI!"

"Shut up puppy." It was also the last day that Kaiba could hit Joey over the back of the head without Mokuba telling him not to. (They had made a deal, Kaiba could do it as much as he wanted to so long as he didn't do it whilst in the 'Big Brother' house.) Joey just kept talking.

"This is our last day to..."

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Look, if we take you to 'Tokyo Food Mart' will you shut up?" Seto asked.

"Yes, Yes I will."

"Then lets go."

"Only if you're paying."

"FINE! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Deal."

**Later on at 'Tokyo Food Mart'**

"FOOD! GLORIOUS FOOD!"

"I don't think you're meant to eat that Joey!" Yugi said, trying to stop his friend from eating the glowing green substance with brown chunks in it. Joey looked at Yugi very seriously.

"Yug. This is our last day of..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PUPPY!"

"Nii-sama! Don't swear!"

"Be quiet Mokuba!" Mokuba's eyes started to water. "You see what you've done Joey?!" Kaiba said as Mokuba started to cry. "This is all your fault!"

"_My_ fault?! You're the one that yelled at him!"

"Please stop arguing." Mokuba said in a quiet voice. Both Kaiba and Joey shut their mouths.

"Has anyone seen Bakura? He said he'd meet us here ten minutes ago." Ryou asked, slightly fearful of what his yami could be doing.

"I haven't seen that bloody tomb-robber since we left. Where did he go?" Yami asked.

**Flashback at Motou household**

Everyone was piling into Seto's Limo to go to the 'Tokyo Food Mart'.

"Hurry up Bakura, before Joey starts talking about freedom again." Ryou said.

"I'm not going. I've got some..._ah_..._um_...unfinished business to attend to." Bakura said.

"Unfinished business? You haven't got any unfinished business...other then strangling Yugi."

"Okay, you've got me. I've got no unfinished business, but that's why I want to go start doing something. Then it will be unfinished so I'll have to finish it before I go into the 'Big Brother' house because I won't be able to do it when I'm in there."

"Oookkaayyy...Obviously you've been doing... _something_, and since I didn't understand a word you just said, it must be none of my business."

"Yes...that's right..."

"Then go do...whatever it is that you're going to do..."

**End Flashback**

"Hey! There he is!"

"Hang on a second! I know that look!" Ryou said.

"And I know that walk!" Yami said, "That's my walk!" Joey was too busy shoving a bright pink, orb-shape object down his throat to care what was happening.

"What look? What walk?" Yugi asked.

"That's my I-just-got-laid walk!" Yami replied, glaring at Bakura.

"Eew!" Mokuba squeaked.

"Ah, so that's what that look means...I hate to think about how many times I've seen that look over the past week!" Ryou shuddered.

"Are you talking about me?!" Bakura half-asked, half-screamed at everyone and narrowing his eyes.

"Yes! We're talking about you and how you stole my I-just-got-laid walk!" Yami ignored Bakura's glare.

"The pharaoh? Get laid? Yeah, when monkeys fall from the sky!" #THWACK# A monkey fell on Bakura's head from the ceiling.

"Where the fuck did that monkey come from?!" Bakura yelled, looking at the ceiling as if inspecting for any more monkeys, before looking back down at everyone else. #THWACK# Another monkey fell on his head.

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE! Bloody monkeys..." Joey finally looked up from what looked like a sausage roll filled with bright blue and red stuffing.

"Hey! Where's Bakura goin'?"

"I don't know, but somewhere with no monkeys."

"Monkeys? I've never tried eating monkey before..." Yami just shook his head and followed everyone out of the store. Joey looked up from his meal again.

"I suppose I should go home and pack..."

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers: 

Millennium:

_Glitnir:_ (puts handcuffs on Yami Glitnir)

_Yami_ _Glitnir:_ Hey!

_Glitnir:_ Sorry Yami Millennium, SHE'S my yami. Thanx for the review Millennium!

Mistress-Shadowkat: You really thought it was funny? Thanks!

* * *

Author's Notes: I know this chapter wasn't very long but it was originally part of chapter four, but then chapter four was wwaaaaaayy too long. So I split it in two pieces. Thanks again Nympthsis... 

_Author's Yami's Notes: You've got a great sense of humor Nympthsis... Unlike some people...(glares at Author.)_

**Please R&R...**


	4. An Unwanted Suprise

Author's Notes: I figure in this chapter there's about two hours between each characters POV. I would also like to say 'TAKE THAT WRITERS BLOCK!' Thank you... (bows) ...Thank you!

Quarantine: The housemates are separated and isolated from any human contact or contact with the 'outside world' for twenty-four hours before they are taken to the 'Big Brother' house. Sort of like a preview of what it will be like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Warning: Swearing and boring bits.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters...

Simple...

* * *

**Chapter 4: 'An unwanted surprise'**

By GlitnirGebo

Joey's POV: Quarantine is borin'. And I'm stuck 'ere for another twenty-two hours?! What the hell am I supposed ta do? I could read a book. Damn it! I forgot to bring one! I probably should 'ave packed earlier. I suppose I could try to 'ave a nap, but I'm so damn nervous. Yes dinner's 'ere! Now I've got somethin' to do!

Seto's POV: Bloody Quarantine! It is a waste of time if you ask me! I cannot see why we not allowed talk to each other, (not that I want to talk to those idiots!) even if we can't watch TV or listen to the radio or anything. Yes, it is definitely a waste of time. No technology? Who the hell came up with that stupid idea?! I can't even duel anyone! On well...at least I've got peace and quiet for another twenty hours... I'm probably not the only one glad for that. At least I don't have to listen to that puppy's whinings. I bet he was stupid enough not to bring a book! I wonder what Mokuba's doing...

Mokuba's POV: I wish nii-sama was here. This Qwar-en-teen is boring. If nii-sama were here I would be having fun, instead of reading this boring book. I should probably get some sleep...It's past my bed time.

Tea's POV: Quarantine is sooo fun! So what if I can't talk to anyone? It's midnight and no one's told me to go to sleep! I can sing as loud as I want and no one tells me to be quiet! This is sooo fun!

Yami's POV: Aibou fell asleep about five hours ago. (A/N: They had been talking through their mind-link...) Good thing too! I thought he would be too exited to sleep. I wish I could see him but I can't because of this damn Quarantine thing. I can't believe I'm going through with this! I think I'll get myself kicked out if Yugi gets evicted before I do. Although...he does have a good chance of winning. After all, it is a _game_ show...

Yugi's POV: Zzzzzzzzzz (A/N: He's asleep remember...)

Rebecca's POV: I hope I can bring my teddy!... I'm going to bring him anyway. He can protect me from the big bad people. (Hugs teddy) Isn't that right, teddy?

Bakura's POV: I'm bored shitless! Ryou's too nervous to notice that I'm screaming at him through our mind-link! I wouldn't even be here if that Ra-damned-good-for-nothing pharaoh hadn't tried to upstage me! And it's his bloody hikari's fault I got signed up in the first place! Now Ryou's fallen asleep! Who the hell am I supposed to yell at now?!

Ryou's POV: (yawns) I'm so tired. I barely got any sleep last night, especially with Bakura yelling at me through our mind-link. He just kept yelling at me even though I was trying to ignore him. Everyone will probably be waking up soon, that's if they got any sleep at all. I know Bakura's already awake. Damn it! He's yelling at me again!

Serenity's POV: This Quarantine thing isn't that bad. At least I got a good night sleep. Now there's only ten hours until we go into the 'Big Brother' house. It's actually very exciting! Breacky time! Joey's probably woken up to the smell of food...

Normal POV: The rest of the day passed without event...until it was time to go... A security guard was sent to each room and separately each to-be housemate was shown to a white Limo that was to be their ride to the 'Big Brother' house.

Joeys Limo was the first to arrive. He quickly got out of the car, loving all the attention from the audience and cameras, although being slightly embarrassed at the same time. He made his way over to where Mai was standing, waiting to greet each housemate.

"Here is our first housemate, Joey Wheeler!" The audience applauded, making Joey turn pink. Joey said a quick hello to the audience before continuing over to the security guards who were there to check the housemates' bags before they went in.

The next Limo arrived and out came Seto, who completely ignored everyone and went straight to where the bags were being checked.

"Aren't we in a grumpy mood today." Mai whispered to him as he walked past before addressing the audience again. "Welcome our second housemate, Seto Kaiba!"

A few minutes later a third Limo pulled up. "Looks like our third housemate has arrived! Yes, here's Seto's little brother, Mokuba Kaiba!" Mokuba turned red and quickly walked with his head down, and with a huge grin on his face, to where his brother was standing.

It was almost twenty minutes later before the next Limo pulled up, and a very happy looking Tea came skipping out. She waved wildly with her free hand, the other one holding her bag. She continued to skip until she reached the bag-check, where she continued to wave at everyone. "Welcome to Tea Gardner!"

The fifth Limo pulled up. "And here comes our next housemate, Yami..._ah..._Yami!" Mai said, not knowing the darks last name. Yami slowly got out of the car, surprised at how many people there were. He relaxed slightly when he saw the housemates that had already arrived. He walked over to them with a straight back, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see if the next Limo had arrived, and it did, just as he reached the others. Out stepped his hikari.

A grin spread over Mai's face as if she knew something that the others didn't, and as far as anyone who saw that grin knew, she may very well have. "Yugi Motou, our sixth housemate!"

'_This is going to be fun'_ Yugi thought to himself as he walked over to the bag-check.

After another short wait the next Limo pulled up and out crawled Rebecca who, hugging her teddy, went to join the others. "Rebecca Hawkins! Our seventh housemate."

The sound of yelling came from the next Limo, the occupant having given up at yelling at his hikari, and moving on to the Limo driver.

"I wonder who that could be?" Yami sarcastically whispered.

"Housemate number eight, Bakura." Mai announced to the audience before the yami had even stepped out of the car.

"I hope you die in this death trap one day asshole!" Bakura yelled one last remark at the now-shaking driver before getting out of the car and dragging his bag over to the others.

A short while later the next Limo pulled up and out came Ryou, holding his head like it was about to fall off. He started to walk and clutched his head tighter when he heard all the noise the audience was making. Ryou let out a groan when he reached the bag-check. "My head hurts..."

"Welcome our next housemate, Ryou Bakura! And our tenth housemate has arrived as well, Serenity Wheeler! She is also the sister of our first housemate, Joey." Mai said as the next Limo pulled up. Serenity let out a yelp of happiness at the applause from the audience and went to join the others. "We are now only waiting on our last two housemates!"

And it seemed as if those last housemates were in no rush to get there. The housemate's bags had been checked and the audience was starting to look bored when finally, the last two Limo's pulled up. "And it looks like our final housemates have arrived!" Mai announced to the now hypo-active audience. "Please welcome..."

"SHIT!" A cry from over near the bag-check drowned out the host's voice, and the owner of that cry was not the only one standing with their mouth hanging open.

'_So much for having fun...'_ was the thought that went through the majority of the housemate's minds...

For the duo coming out of the last two limos were not who they had in mind to be trapped in a house with...

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

Mistress-Shadowkat: You couldn't pay me to take your yami! But here's more of the story...

Millennium: You scared my yami away!...thanks!

XSonAmberX13: Hi!

AinSitiNaunet: Very funny! Thanks for your review!

* * *

Author's Notes: They're almost in the house. Not long to go! Who can guess whom the duo is? No prizes for a correct answer, or I'll be broke!

_Author's Yami's Notes: You're not funny, so don't pretend to be._

**Please R&R...**


	5. The Entrance

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Big Brother, or Chicken Tonight.

Warning: Swearing, Automatic doors, cameras and lots (and lots and lots and lots...) of mirrors...

Japanese translation: See previous chapters...

Done...

* * *

**Chapter 5: 'The Entrance/Chickens'**

By GlitnirGebo

Yugi did not like being glared at, but that was exactly what was happening.

"Didn't you even bother checking who the other housemates were going to be?"

Yugi lowered his head to the ground. "I was too excited..."

Don't worry about it aibou," Yami said, trying to comfort his hikari, "I'm sure there'll be rules banning them from doing anything..." Yami fumbled for the right words, "...psychotic."

"Malik and Marik? Not psychotic? You must be joking!" Bakura said with a laugh. "Baka Pharaoh!"

"Baka Tomb-robber! They will get kicked out if they break the rules...which may actually be a good thing..."

"Well we're not _in_ the 'Big Brother house yet!" Ryou said.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Yugi screamed as the psychotic duo reached them.

"Why such a hush?" Malik smirked.

"Come on! Start spilling your secrets! We are going to find them out anyway when we are in there." Marik said, gesturing towards the huge doors that hid the 'Big Brother' house from the world.

"You bloody fuck-wits!" Bakura screamed at the duo. "Why the fuck would you want to go on this shit-ass show? I'm sure as hell you would have much more fun terrorising this fucken city..." Bakura noticed the security guard going through his bag.

"Hey! Get the fuck out of there or I'll banish you!" Bakura screamed at him. Needless to say, the guard backed away from the fuming 'teenager'.

"Speaking of your bags," Mai said, walking over to the housemates and splitting up their quarrel, "It's almost time for all of you to grab them and get in the house! But first...hand over those funny gold items that you're carrying (A/N: the Millennium items). They're potential weapons. No duelling either."

"WHAT!"

"You heard the lady!" Three security guards had come over. "You have to hand over those...things, and your cards have already been confiscated from your bags. If you refuse do as the lady says, you will not be allowed into the house."

You can imagine the shocked looks on their faces. Slowly..._very_ slowly...the Millennium Rod, Ring and Puzzle were handed over to the security guards. Everyone was to engrossed in 'Big Brother' to back out now.

"Now, you may enter...the 'Big Brother' house..." Mai said.

The housemates grabbed their bags, turned and started walking towards the large doors, which were now being opened by two security guards.

"Here we go!" Yugi said, a wide grin coming back to his face.

The group silently walked through the large doors. Directly across from the doors was the actual house. On the other side of the wooden veranda, a pair of glass doors could be seen. To the left of the large doors the housemates had just entered through stood some sort of enclosure.

"Oh! It's so pretty!" Tea squealed, looking around the yard.

"Look! Chickens!" Serenity was looking into the coop.

"Stop being silly Mokuba!" Kaiba said, pulling his brother away from one of the mirrors where he had been pulling faces at himself.

"Cool! They're automatic doors!" Joey came running through the glass doors and out of the house, not having stopped to look around the yard. "And we've got food!"

"What, did you think they were going to starve us puppy? Did they remember your food bowl?" Kaiba teased.

"Ha, ha! _Not_ funny!" Joey went back inside.

"Nii-sama! Be nice!" Mokuba headed back towards the mirror.

"Sorry Mokuba." Seto said, pulling his brother away from the mirror again. "How about we go inside." _Maybe there will be less mirrors in there..._he thought.

"Okay!" Mokuba practically dragged Kaiba inside.

"Why the fuck are there so many mirrors?!" Bakura asked no one in particular.

"There are cameras behind most of them," Ryou said happily, "We're on TV!"

Yugi's happy face appeared next to Ryou's. "What are you doing Bakura?"

Bakura was poking the mirror. "I can't see any camera's!"

"Mai said that they are two-way mirrors." Rebecca said, joining the others with her teddy. "She said that the cameras can see you through them, but you can't see them. Not all of them are like that though..."

"Humph! Stupid smart-ass brat." Bakura muttered darkly, glaring at the back of the little girls head – who had now started another conversation with that teddy of hers, pointing to the mirrors and pointing to her teddy as she talked to 'it'.

"What's up there?" Yami was standing at the bottom of a tall pole.

"It looks like another camera." Yugi said, joining his yami. "They're meant to film _everything_ we go."

Bakura turned around to face them. "_Everything?"_

"Leave them alone!" Tea cried from the other side of the yard, near the chicken pen.

"I feel like chicken tonight! Like chicken tonight!" A voice that sounded oddly like Malik sung from inside the coop.

"That can't be a good thing..." Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura ran over to the coop to see what was going on.

"Put the chicken down!" Serenity called out.

"Itai! It bit me nowse!" Marik dropped the chicken.

"Come here you stupid duck!" Malik ran after the chicken. "I'll teach you not to hurt my yami!"

"It's a chicken Malik, not a duck! Now leave it alone!" Serenity and Tea stomped inside.

"I know that! But it doesn't..."

"Baka!" Bakura laughed, "You really thought it was..." Bakura was interrupted.

"_This is Big Brother. Would all housemates make their way to the lounge."_

"Where the fuck did that come from!" Bakura screamed. "Show yourself shit-face!"

"I think we're meant to go inside." Ryou said, ignoring his yami and heading towards the glass doors that lead inside. "So says 'Big Brother."

"You mean he can talk to us?!" asked a shocked Bakura.

"Of course!" Said a still smiling Yugi. "I wonder what it looks like inside..."

"You are about to find out aibou." Yami said as he followed the two hikari's inside.

_Back in the chicken coop_

"Baka chicken! You can't get away from me!" Marik said, still chasing after the chicken that bit his hikari.

"Mawik!" Malik called out to his yami, still holding his injured nose. "Ewerwyone is gowing inside!"

"Just let me catch this bloody chicken!"

"DUCK!" Malik yelled.

"No it's a chicken...Ahhh!" The chicken narrowly missed Mariks head. "Shit! I had it there for a moment!"

"_This is 'Big Brother'. Would ALL housemates make their way to the lounge."_

"You're lucky chicken! I'll get you one day!" Marik said, getting out of the coop and following his hikari through the automatic glass doors.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

AinSitiNaunet: Sorry for the slow update. Well, now you know who was in the other limos. Thanx for the review!

Millennium: You're right, it was meant to mean breakfast time, that's just my bad spelling... Thanks!

Pharaoh's Angel Of The Rose: The alliances shall start to form soon... (Insert dramatic music here) Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like my story...

* * *

Author's Notes: Hee, hee, hee... I never realised how funny it is... funny as in humour as well as funny as in weird... (Author rolls around on floor holding her sides and trying to stifle her laughter)

_Author's Yami's Notes: 'Sorry about that, she just got back from maths camp...I think she's going to be acting a bit silly for a while...'_

'_**Please R&R...'**_


	6. Reminders

Author's Notes: I've got nothing to say...I just wanted to get this chapter over and done with...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Big Brother, or Chicken Tonight.

Warning: Swearing

Japanese translation: See previous chapters...

Onwards...

* * *

**Chapter 6: 'Exploring'**

By GlitnirGebo

There were even more mirrors inside then there were in the yard. In here, _every_ wall had a row of mirrors. In the centre of the room was an 'L' shaped lounge, where the housemates were slowly congregating. To the right of the glass doors, but in the same room, was the kitchen and a dining table. Across the room and directly opposite the glass doors, was a purple door. On the left wall was another set of automatic glass doors. Another set of the doors stood where the corner of the far wall and the wall on the left _would_ have been.

"Hello housemates!" A voice called over the speaker system. Everyone recognised the voice as Mai's. "You can go back to exploring the house soon, but first, Big Brother and I would like to remind you of a few things." A groan came from the housemates, who were eager to find out where all the other doors lead.

Mai laughed. "Firstly, there will be no harmful physical contact and no verbal abuse that could cause anyone to do anything dramatic...etcetera..."

Mokuba looked up at his brother, and Joey relaxed a little, giving a sigh of happiness. Frowns appeared on the faces of Malik, Marik and Bakura. Everyone else decided this was a sign that they could relax as well.

"Secondly, no talking about nominations or who you want evicted. There will be consequences for breaking these rules. Thirdly, you must take care of the chickens. They're here as pets, not food. You will get extra food and other things to use when you complete the task set for each week."

"Bloody hell! Enough fucken rules already!"

"Be careful Bakura, or 'Big Brother' will be forced to do something about your swearing."

"FUCK THAT!"

"That is your last warning, Bakura." Mai warned. Bakura half-growled, half-grumbled, and swore under his breath. Luckily, their host didn't hear it.

"As I was saying," Mai continued, "There will be a set task each week and failing to accomplish this task will result in 'Big Brother' taking away one of the luxuries you have been given. You may miss out on food, or extra things to use."

"Miss out on food? Why are all my favourite things being taken away from me?" Joey wailed.

"Shut up pu..." Kaiba froze mid-sentence when Mokuba grabbed his hand, which had been heading towards the back of Joeys head. "Right, the no-abuse rule..."

"You're not allowed to take our belongings away from us, are you?" Rebecca said, hugging her teddy tighter.

"Not unless they cause a problem."

Rebecca sighed. _That means you can stay with me teddy..._ she thought to herself.

Mai continued with her reminders. "There will be special tasks that are randomly released and located around the house. These tasks involve a series of questions or a riddle, which you must answer in order to get your prize, which involves an item of your choice...within question of course...which you may have. The rules of this task are, one, you are not allowed to discuss the task with anyone in the house, and two, you must deliver your answer to 'Big Brother' and 'Big Brother' only."

Mai paused for a second to let what she had said sink in, before continuing. "And lastly, you are prohibited to try and make contact with the outside world. Enjoy your time in the 'Big Brother' house..."

"_This is Big Brother. All housemates may now continue to get settled in to the 'Big Brother' house."_

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

DemnAlphaWolfKidNE: Thanks for all your reviews. It's nice to know you're enjoying the story!

Freak09: Thanks! Hope the update was quick enough for you.

Dawn: Sorry...I'll try to be quicker next time!

Helena-Ryou-Weasly: Thanks! I wasn't sure if anyone would see you humour in it...

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry about the shortness of this Chapter. It didn't want everyone to fall asleep with boredom, but the rules had to be said.... Oh and one other thing, please email me if you know any good riddles and things for the random tasks...

_Author's Yami's Notes: Z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z, z..._


	7. Exploring

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I've had it all written for weeks, bar the riddle. The next chapter's already written so to make it up to you all I'll post it as soon as I've typed it up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: Mou hitori no boku The other spirit of me

Tada!…

* * *

**Chapter 7: 'Exploring**' 

By GlitnirGebo

_"This is 'Big Brother'. All housemates can now continue to get settled into the 'Big Brother' house."_

"About time too!"

The housemates all stood and went separate ways to explore their new home. Kaiba walked through the doors that were to the 'left', whilst the girls headed to the door in the back corner; Bakura disappeared through the purple door at the far wall, Joey headed to the Kitchen, and the rest went out into the yard.

**In the boys bedroom…**

Kaiba walked into the boys bed room. The room had five beds in it. On the only single bed in the room Mokuba was jumping around in circles. "This is going to be my bed!"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba cried out, "Don't jump on the beds! You might hurt yourself!"

Mokuba stopped jumping and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sorry Nii-sama."

Seto looked around the room. "At least we don't have to share with the girls." He caught sight of a door leading into another room. "We had better have our own bathroom as well…"

Kaiba walked over to the door, letting Mokuba in first. "Wow! It's all so clean!" Mokuba squealed. On one wall there was a row of three showers. On another wall was a toilet cubicle. On the third wall there were sinks and a row of mirrors.

Kaiba left Mokuba to look around the bathroom and went to find something more interesting to do.

**The girls bedroom…**

Tea, Serenity, Rebecca, and Rebecca's teddy (of course!) went through the door in the back corner. As in the boys room, every wall had a row of mirrors.

"Yay! This must be our room."

"There better not be any camera's in the bathroom…" Said Seranity as she and Tea went to see for themselves.

Rebecca sat down on one of the beds and started to talk to her teddy. "This will be our bed, teddy. This is where we will sleep."

**The yard…**

Marik and Malik stood outside the chicken coop.

"Let's go do something else, Marik, this is boring!"

Marik continued to stand still, starring at the coop.

Malik went to stand in front of his yami. "Marik, what are you doing?" Malik followed Marik's gaze and saw that he wasn't starring at the chicken coop, but was in fact, glaring at the chickens. "For Ra's sake! Stop it already! They're not afraid of you glaring at them!"

"They should be…" Marik gritted his teeth.

"Well, you're not getting anywhere with this so! So quit glaring at the stupid chickens!"

"If I could just ring that chickens neck…" Marik said, raising his arms and pretending to strangle an invisible chicken.

"Well, you can't, remember?" Malik knocked his yami's hands down. "So stop it!"

Marik continued to glare.

"FINE! GLARE AT THEM ALL YOU WANT! KNOCK YOURSELF OUT!"

Marik glared even harder at the chickens.

"Wow, Marik, ease up on the glaring or you _will_ knock yourself out…"

**Elsewhere in the yard…**

Yugi, Ryou and Yami wandered around the yard.

"How do cameras work?" Yami asked the two hikari's.

"Well, it's hard to explain.." Yugi said, looking at Ryou for some help in explaining.

"It works by…" Ryou couldn't think of how to explain either.

"If you looked through the camera, whatever you would see gets imprinted on a piece of film." Yugi said, slightly confusing himself.

"Film?"

"It's…sort of like a series of pictures." Ryou answered.

"Mou hitori no boku, do you remember when I was explaining about photos? It's sort of the same, but sort of different…do you understand?"

Yami had a confused look on his face. "I think so…"

"Don't worry about it, it's very confusing." They wandered past the chicken coop where Malik and Marik were still standing. The trio continued to wander around the yard, until they reached the veranda again.

"Aibou?" Yami asked walking through the automatic doors.

"Yes Yami?"

"How can the cameras see through the mirrors? And how do these doors open by themselves?"

**The Kitchen…**

"Let's see… We've got fruits and veggies in the fridge, along with the drinks…spreadables in the top cupboard…packets of chips in the bottom cupboard…I think I'll take one of those…" Joey rummaged through the kitchen cupboards.

"No you won't, Joey." Joey spun around to see Tea and Serenity were standing on the other side of the kitchen bench.

"Where did you two come from?!"

"We were in the girls bedroom. Now put those chips away." Tea pointed towards the cupboard. Joey mumbled something about being hungry, but still put the chips back in the cupboard.

"Don't worry about being hungry, we've decided to make dinner." Serenity said.

"Okay then!" Joey said, cheering up. "I'll get outta your way…" Joey started to walk away.

"Hold it right there! You're not going anywhere! You're going to help us!"

**Diary room…**

Bakura looked around the room. Once again, every wall had a row of mirrors. The walls were a deep purple colour and the only piece of furniture was a black leather armchair in the centre of the room, facing away from the door.

"Hey, Big Brother, what's this room meant to be?"

_"You are in the 'Diary room'. This is where…"_

"Okay! I didn't ask for your life story." Bakura went and sat on the chair. "Nice chair."

Bakura noticed a white slip of paper sticking out from under the cushion. "What's this?" He pulled the paper out.

"A great king buried inside, surrounded by his gold; More than Gems and Spells, this structure does withhold,_"_ Bakura read,_ "_Passages and booby traps, be careful where you tread; For many who have trespassed here, find they may soon be dead, Four corners hold the point up high, covered in the sand; What is this creation that towers, high over the land?" Bakura scrunched the paper up into a small ball. "What a stupid riddle." Bakura got up to leave the room.

_"Do you wish to guess the answer?"_

"I don't need to guess, I know the answer. It's a Pyramid of Egypt, what else would it be?"

_"Congratulations! That's the correct answer to the first special task. You now get to choose an item of you choice, which you may have."_

"You really mean it? I can choose _anything_?"

_"Yes, but it must be something within reason. No giant pink elephants, and you can't choose money."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Bakura replied. "I already know what I want anyway. I want a large bottle of Sake."

_"Sake?"_

"Yes, Sake."

_"It will be organised. Return to the 'Diary room' tomorrow evening and you shall receive your chosen prize."_

Normal POV: After eating dinner (Nachos and Cheese), the housemates all made their way into the bedrooms. In the boys bedroom the hikari's paired up with their yami's to make sure there would be no deaths during the night, and Mokuba got his single bed…leaving only a double bed spare.

Joey looked at the bed, then looked at Kaiba, then back at the bed. "Don't get any ideas, Moneybags…" He muttered.

"You just keep to your half of the bed and you may live to see morning." Kaiba growled at him. After such a busy day, it wasn't long before they were all in slumber land…

**Day 1:**

_"This is 'Big Brother'. The hot water has now been turned on."_

The girls, having got up early, were in the showers before 'Big Brother' had even finished speaking.

A few minutes later, after having argued about what order everyone was going to use the boys showers, Bakura, Marik and Joey were first in.

"Rrr! Why does that stupid mutt get to use the showers first." Kaiba quietly growled in annoyance.

"Ahhh!" Joey came running out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. "Do not go in there!" He screamed, pointing in the direction of the showers.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Is that Pegasus?" Joey asked, pointing at his hallucination.

"Sure," Kaiba said sarcastically, "And there's a monkey surfing down the toilet."

"MONKEY! WHERE?!" Bakura's terrified scream came from inside the bathroom. He and Marik emerged, fully dressed.

"What happened, Joey?" Yugi asked again, ignoring the interruption.

"The water's _freezing_! There's no hot water!"

"It's your own fault for getting in without testing the water temperature." Seto argued.

"I guess that means we don't get to have showers this morning." Ryou sighed.

The housemate spent most of the day trying to find something to do, other then complaining about the water, except for Bakura who had become slightly paranoid. Lunch (Fruit Salad…yummy yummy!) was made by Tea and Serenity with Joey _trying_ to help – after that everyone decided to make their own food – . In the afternoon Joey continued to sulk about the showers. Malik and Marik wandered around with no real purpose other then to get in the way of everyone. When night came Bakura quickly disappeared into the diary room. Soon after, Marik went to sleep and Yugi decided to risk having a shower. The girls retired to their room, except for Rebecca who had fallen asleep on the lounge. Mokuba slept next to her. Kaiba sat next to them, reading a book he had found. Joey sat at the table eating his dinner. Everyone was doing their own thing…until…

**15 minutes later…**

_To be continued…_

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers: 

Helena-Ryou-Weasly: Sure, I'd be overjoyed if you put it in your Yu-Gi-Oh Humour C2! Thanks a lot for the review!

Hermione Jane Granger girl: I'm so happy that you like my story so much! Although there might be a few delays –such as that unavoidable break I just had–, I will keep writing.

Millennium:

_Glitnir_: I didn't think I wrote it in the book… -shrugs- oh well… I'm glad you think Rebecca's character's improving; it could be because I've seen more of the episodes that she's in.

_Yami_ _G_: You'd better watch out…I don't like being turned into a Popsicle…

Freak09: I've been writing bits of this chapter since I wrote chap 1, so it's defiantly not rushed! Thanx for your review!

Jenza-meh: -bows- Thankyou. I'm so glad you like it! I almost cut out Bakura's swearing!

Mystical Pools of Serenity: I'm so glad you like it so much!

CelticWings: Yeah...my chapters tend to end... except this one!

Mystery Girl: Wow! Thanks a heap!

b.l.w. : I plan on doing excactally that!

Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed previous chapters!

Author's Notes: Just looking back at previous chapters, I think I may have left out some translations. Please let me know if I have...

_Author's Yami's Notes: -laughs- That's just like you to forget the translations… Can't you remember to do anything? –Gets slapped by Author-._

**Please R&R…**


	8. Woooo

Author's Notes: -grins evily- Hee, hee, hee…this has got to be by far my favourite chapter -chuckles-…It's also probably the funniest. -chuckles- Big, big, big, big, BIG thank you to Lynx (Millennium) for helping so much in this chapter! -falls off chair laughing-

_Author's Yami's Notes: -pushes hikari out of the way- Since my hikari's going to spoil my fun and be a goodie-goodie at school and actually do her work, here's the deal. Every time she gets 4 reviews for her newest chapter, she'll drop everything and update. If not, she'll update on those rare occasions she has spare time. Any suggestions for the story are well appreciated. -glances over to hikari to make sure she's not listening- -whispers- ...especially if they're evil ideas…_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: Arigatou Thank you

Onegai Please

Sake: Sake is an alcoholic beverage (around 15-18 alcohol) made from rice, which is a very popular drink in Japan. If anyone wants more info on Sake, just let me know.

Moving on…

* * *

**Chapter 8: 'Woooo**'

By GlitnirGebo

Bakura sat laughing somewhat happily, too drunken to really care about his behaviour. In one of his hands, that was still visible, he held a large bottle 1/5 full, or better said, practically empty, of Sake, one of the most alcoholic drinks known to man…well...known to the spirit anyway. Bakura snickered as he flexed his transparent hand in his face, and took another swig of the highly intoxicating drink.

He looked from the wall to his transparent hand and back at the wall again, then stuck his hand through the wall in amusement with a somewhat high sounding 'wooo!' before retracting his hand again. He blinked owlishly at the wall before a wide grin spread across his face and he repeated the action several times, "Wooo! Wooo! Wooo-ooo! Wooo! Wooo-ooo!" He gave a slight giggle, his white hair askew.

Yami walked up to one of the automatic doors. Used to the whole 'automatic-door-opener' thing, he walked straight through without a second thought. Frowning, he paused then turned around slowly and gave a shriek when he realised that he had indeed walked literally _through_ the door.

"Aaaaiiiiibbboooouuuu!" He screamed in panic, running _through_ the door once more and into the bedrooms, screaming.

Marik who was currently sleeping at the time, with a line a drool dribbling off his chin, jolted awake at the sound of Yami's scream.

"What the fu-!" He gave a yelp as he became more transparent and fell through the bed. A few grunts and grumbles were heard before Marik dragged himself from beneath the bed, plucking off a sock that had managed to attach itself to his earring.

"Someone explain what in Ra's name, is going on!" All he received, as a response was another panicked yell from the ex-pharaoh.

"Aibou!" He yelled again.

Yugi came out of the bathroom, in mid-move with a toothbrush to his mouth. He had a look of worry on his face, "Mou hitori no boku! I heard screaming, what is – " he dropped the toothbrush in shock, "Oh my gosh…" he mumbled.

Yami walked over to his hikari and waved a transparent hand in front of Yugi's face. "Aibou…" he whispered, "I'm disappearing! Why?" he cried.

"I think…it's because you've been away from your item for too long… BIG BROTHER!" Yugi screamed as he ran for the closest visible camera – which was in the yard – and started half-yelling, half-crying into it. "My yami is disappearing! Return the Items at once!" he cried.

"_This is Big Brother."_

"I know that!" he cried, widening his eyes at the camera, "Please, return the items!"

"We can't do tha – " 

"Please?" Yugi's eyes swelled twice their size and tears began to form as he 'turned on' his ever-so-famous puppy dog eyes.

"Onegai!" he pleaded.

There was the sound of stuttering over the microphone as 'Big Brother' folded under the look. "_Okay!_" He cried in expiration, "_You can have them back. I'll send some security guards to return them immediately_."

"Arigatou!" Yugi cried.

"_On one condition – they must not be used as weapons or to cheat."_

"I'll make sure of that!" Yugi reassured. He bounded happily towards one of the doors as the guards came through, giving the items to Yugi who in turn gave them to the other hikari's.

Yugi rushed off and immediately threw the chain of the puzzle over Yami's neck and he became a solid figure once more.

Malik entered the room too and tapped Marik on his shoulder with the Millennium Rod and with a flash of light he too became solid.

Ryou wandered around the house looking for his dark, then spotted him near the wall of the diary room. Bakura was currently putting his hand through the wall and retracting it with a happy 'wooo!', repeating the procedure over and over, an empty bottle of what appeared to be Sake abandoned on the floor.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked hesitantly, "Bakura! (wooo!) Stop that! (wooo!) you'll end up (wooo!) hitting your – "

"ITAI!" Bakura gave a yell, clutching his now solid hand close as he nursed his red knuckles, which only mili-seconds earlier, collided with a white brick wall.

Ryou gave a sigh, deciding it was best to keep the ring on him rather then give it to the not-so-happy, drunk, and sore yami.

**Behind the mirrors…**

"What was all that about?" One of the cameramen asked no one in particular.

Another cameraman shrugged. "I don't know. There must have been some technical problems or something."

The cameraman shook his head. He could have sworn three of the housemates had looked transparent…

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Millennium: Yeah, I had a problem finding a riddle, the problem being I couldn't find one. Then, I woke up in the middle of the night, turned my com. on (got yelled at) and wrote it. I didn't even think about it!

Sirithiliel: Trust me, you'll be seeing a lot of Bakura…

Sami: -blink, blink- eh? I'm not sure what you mean by "Sake? The fuck?"… but great idea for the task! I may use it in another chapter. Well, now you know what happened to the M.Items. As for whether Bakura actually got laid or not…maybe you'll find out…maybe you won't…I'll let you decide for now. I know that Big Brother had an equal number of male and female housemates, but the number of male YGO characters outnumber the females by a mile, and besides, the YGO characters would be too young to go on Big Brother anyway. This is more 'Big Brother: YGO' then the Aussie version. That's also why Mai's hosting instead of Gretel Killeen. Glad you like my story. Feel free to email me (my email's on my bio).

* * *

Author's Notes: Now THAT was a fun chapter. I still can't believe the teachers at maths camp knew so much about Sake! Thanx teachers!

_Author's Yami's Notes:-blink, blink- Weirdo… _

**Please R&R…**


	9. Beeps and Missing Chicken

Author's Notes: -stares at screen gob smacked- Wow…I didn't think I'd get reviews so soon… Anyways, I'm not sure if I already said this, but I won't be writing what happens _every_ day, or else this will be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong story. Sorry for such a long wait! If I get enough reviews the next few chapters will be posted pretty quickly since they're already almost half done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Warning: A grumpy yami with a hangover, a missing chicken, and some beeping.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters.

On with the beeping!…

* * *

**Chapter 9: 'Beeps and missing Chickens'**

By GlitnirGebo

**Day 3:**

The Big Brother house was fairly quiet on the third morning. Yami was walking in and out of the automatic glass doors, glad he was solid once more, Malik and Marik were being pests whenever they could, and Joey, Yugi, Tea and Serenity were quietly chatting in the garden, Kaiba and Mokuba were playing chess, which, after a long search, they had found in one of the cupboards, and Rebecca and her teddy were happily pulling faces at the mirrors, forgotten by the other housemates.

**The boys bedroom…**

Bakura lay on the bed, burying his head under a pillow, trying to muffle the sound of snoring from the only housemate still asleep in the room…Ryou.

"For Ra's sake! Stop fucken snoring Yadonushi!"

"_This is Big Brother. As certain housemates have failed to halt overly swearing, a beeper has been put in place."_

"-beep- that! We don't need a -beep-en beeper!" Bakura screamed at the air.

"_We_ don't," Marik laughed, coming into the room, "But you do Tomb-robber!"

"Shut the -beep- up!

"_If these certain housemates continue to overly swear, or try to argue about the new system, further measures will be taken and the offending housemates may be removed from the Big Brother house."_

Bakura cursed under his breath. Luckily Big Brother didn't hear. Marik laughed again and left the room.

"Stupid beeper…" Bakura muttered through gritted teeth, "Stupid Marik…Stupid Big Brother…" Bakura rubbed his sore temples before burying his head under the pillow again.

**Later…**

Bakura staggered out of the bedroom, his white hair sticking out in odd directions.

"Good afternoon Bakura." Malik snickered.

"SHUT UP MORTAL!" Bakura winced as the sound of his scream reached his ears. He turned and walked back into the bedroom, clenching and unclenching his fists. _'Big Brother's going to pay for this…'_ he thought to himself.

**Behind the mirrors…**

The cameraman whistled. "That's one fuming teenager I wouldn't want to get in the way of."

Big Brother nodded. "I'll think twice before giving _him_ Sake again."

**The lounge room…**

Mokuba smiled at his brother, "See, this isn't too bad."

Kaiba sighed. "I still don't think going on this stupid show was such a good idea."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to keep me company, nii-sama."

Kaiba sighed again. _'Why do I let him talk me into these things…'_ "Checkmate."

Kaiba looked around at the other housemates. "Why didn't pencil head get invited to come?" he asked as Yugi walked into the room in search of a drink.

"Tristan? He's on a holiday. He won't be back for a few weeks. It's too bad he couldn't come."

"_Ohhh_…look at all the fun he's missing!" Kaiba said with a sarcastic tone. "I'm sure he'd much rather be here twiddling his thumbs out of boredom then being on a holi–" Kaiba broke of. He turned around to look at Yami who was sending him death-stares. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Yami glared back at him. "You're not funny."

"Cheer up mou hitori no boku, he was only joking."

"Like I said," Yami gritted his teeth, "he's not funny."

**Girls Bedroom…**

"We're having fun teddy, aren't we? We'll be fine so long as we stay away from the big bad people. We'll protect each other, right teddy?"

"Right!" Rebecca answered for her teddy.

**Day 4:**

Yugi and Ryou sat out in the sunny yard, eating their lunch. Ryou looked around the yard. His eyes stopped on the chicken coop.

"Yugi," he said in a worried voice, "how many chickens were there yesterday morning?"

"Six, why?" Yugi asked. Bakura walked out of the building, unnoticed by the two.

"Because there's only five in there now." Ryou replied. Bakura turned and walked back into the house pulling something out of his hair that looked oddly like a chicken feather.

"I think we should tell Big Brother about this. Maybe he'll know what happened to it." They picked up their plates and headed to the diary room.

**Day 5:**

"Cool!" Cried Joey, "There's hot water again!"

"There's been hot water for _three_ days!"

"There has? Maybe I should have had a shower then…"

"Eeeewwww! Joey! Are you saying you haven't had a shower since we got here!"

"Yep."

**Day 6:**

"I'm bored…"

"Shut up mortal!"

**Day 7:**

"Argh! I can't take this anymore! I need something to do or I'm going to go mad from boredom!" Joey cried out.

"_This is Big Brother. Would all housemates make their way to the diary room…"_

Joey flopped to his knees and raised his hands to the ceiling. "My prayers have been answered. All hail the all-mighty-saver-of-my-sanity…Big Brother!"

"I think you lost your sanity a _long_ time ago…"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

ChibiChib – Arigatou! -jumps up and down in excitement- Yay! People think I have a sense of humour! Thank you for all your reviews!

Sami Ryou's Hikari – lol…I love the puppy dog eyes too…THERE'S NO ESCAPE! I didn't watch the Big Brother you seem to like so much. I only caught bits and pieces. Oh well…maybe I'll get around to watching the t will be able to refresh my memory on how it all works…I'm a little rusty now.

Sirithiliel - Head of house? Nani? o.O -goes off the write the next chapter with a confused look on face-

* * *

Author's Notes: Short…I know…I kept getting stuck. I've rewritten it over five times! I'll try to make them longer, but no promises. I thought I'd better explain why Tristan/Honda wasn't in the BB house…yet. Please review and let me know what you think. Any suggestions are well appreciated. Please?

_Author's Yami's Notes: -slaps Author- …that's what you get for keeping my away from your computer! -glares- I'm writing one of the next chapters. It's going to be the evil chapter to outdo all evil chapters! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! o.O -gets carried off by the nice men in white coats with butterfly nets- You again! _

**Please R&R…**


	10. First Task

Author's Notes: Well, here's another chapter. Even though this chapter is a bit short, the next few chapters will be a bit longer since I have a little more free time to spend writing them at the moment. Remember, if you have any ideas or suggestions; feel free to let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Warning: Unrealisticness.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters…

Welcome to chapter 10…

* * *

**Chapter 10: 'First Task, aka: The Missing chicken'**

By GlitnirGebo

"_This is Big Brother. Would all housemates make their way to the diary room…"_

**A few minutes later…**

The housemates had all assembled in the tiny diary room.

"Get off my foot, woman." Marik growled at Tea through clenched teeth.

"Gomen." She said in a happy tone and stepped back off his foot…

"Ahh! Watch it mortal!" …and onto Bakura's.

"Woops!" She carefully made her way to the little spare space that was left in the cramped room.

"_Hello housemates." _Said the deep booming voice of Big Brother. _"It is time for you to find out about your first task."_

"About time too," Joey exclaimed. "we're almost out of food!"

Big Brother continued on as if he hadn't heard anyone say anything. _"Your first task will earn extra food for _all _the housemates." _Big Brother paused.

"And our task is…?" Yami tried to get Big Brother to continue, eager to out of the cramped room.

"_You're first task is to find the chicken that went missing."_

"What kind of task it dat!"

"We don't like chickens," Rebecca said in a tiny voice, "do we teddy?"

"_The task has been set and will not be changed."_

Bakura's face paled to match his hair and in a matter of seconds he had somehow managed to get through everybody and reach the door. With a barely audible 'I'll be right back!' he was gone.

"Where's Bakura going?" Ryou asked the group in a worried voice, afraid of what his yami could be doing. A snicker was heard over the speakers. Big Brother obviously knew what the yami was doing; after all…he could see everything the cameras did.

"_Moving on from this slight distraction…" _Big Brother went back to business. _"As this is a special task, there is a special reward for the one who finds the chicken…Immunity. This is not something we have done previously on 'Big Brother', but we are willing to do it if it means the safe return of the chicken. Immunity means that no one will be able to vote to evict you at the end of this week."_

After a few more minutes of clarification everyone filed out of the diary room, wondering how they were meant to find a chicken…

**The boys bedroom…**

Bakura paced back and forth between the beds. He continually muttered something along the lines of 'what am I going to do…?'. He brought his hands to his head in frustration. "Grrr!" He said through clenched teeth, "They're going to find out what I've done! The there'll be no hope of win-" Ryou entered the room, interrupting Bakura's ramblings. "Damnit!" He yelled and stopped over to his bed and sat down, making it known to his hikari that he was in a bad mood.

After a moments hesitation Ryou dared to approach. "What's wrong Bakura?" He said.

"Go away, Yadonushi." Bakura snarled. Ryou took a step backwards.

"Sorry…" Ryou said quietly and walked out of the room with his head bowed. Malik and Marik walked past Ryou, laughing loudly. "We don't need immunity! No one would dare vote for us!"

Ryou disappeared through the doorway.

"We should still find the chicken though." Malik said, earning himself a shocked look from his yami.

"Why in Ra's name would we do that!"

"Think about it. If _we_ find the chicken, _we_ will get immunity…_everyone_ else will be at risk of getting evicted. We'll have the upper hand!"

Realisation appeared on Marik's face. "You're right!" He started to laugh, "And I thought I was meant to be the evil one!" They both turned and ran from the room with determined look on their faces. The search for the missing chicken had begun.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

Kaiba-Kun: Glad you think it's funny. Thanks for the reviews!

Mana-the-Authoress: Hee, hee, hee…beepers are fun…

Meowth's Toon Dragon: Thanks a heap for your review!

ChibiChib: I happy you don't mind my smooshing all the days together, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. You'll eventually find out what happened to the chicken…-evil grin- or maybe I'll just let everyone keep wondering…

xIsisx: -laughs- I won't kill you for not reviewing. Glad you like my story!

FFFX: Thanks for your review!

BakaBakurasotherlady: One of your favourites? Woo-hoo!

* * *

Author's Notes: -sigh- I really wish I could write longer chapters. That just seemed like a perfect ending for this chapter though, so I decided to end it there.

_Author's Yami's Notes: -runs around messy bedroom searching for a pencil- Breakthrough! I just had a stroke of inspiration! Need pencil quick before I loose idea! Must go write chapter!_

**Please R&R…**


	11. Chicken Hunt

Author's Notes: Hi-ho, hi-ho…to write another chapter we go! What happened to the chicken? What's Bakura so worked up about? What's Big Brother planning? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Warning: Revenge…sweet revenge!

Japanese translation: See previous chapters…

Time for some evil, evil revenge…

* * *

**Chapter 11: 'Chicken Hunt'**

By GlitnirGebo

**Day 8:**

"Here chick-chick-chickie! Here chick-chick-chickie!" Malik cooed. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

'_Any luck?' _His yami asked through their mind-link.

'_None yet…thankfully, no one else has either.'_ To be perfectly frank, no one else was really looking for the chicken. The impossible task lay practically forgotten at the back on almost every housemate's mind…_almost_ every. One housemate in particular, however, was having no such luck forgetting…

**The diary room…**

Bakura continuously paced back and forth across the room, deep in thought. Every few minutes he'd stop his pacing and start to speak aloud, but he never got further than a word or two before he seemed for forget what he was going to say, and start to pace once more. Suddenly, he stopped pacing altogether and flopped down on the leather chair in the middle of the room. "Okay, Big B…I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you everything you want to know, and some things you don't, about the chicken; but only on one condition..."

**Behind the mirrors…**

There was silence behind the mirrors as Bakura made his request. When he was done one of the Cameraman looked over his shoulder at Big Brother. "Sounds like a reasonable request to me."

Big Brother smiled a smile that would make even Marik quiver in fright. "It does to me too. But I'm not going to answer him yet, where's the fun in that? Besides, there isn't really anything he can tell me that I don't already know. Let him sweat a bit before he confesses."

The Cameraman turned back to the camera. '_What is this, a game show, or a police interrogation?' _he chuckled to himself.

**The diary room…**

Bakura tapped a foot in impatience. Tap, tap, tap. "I know you heard me, Big B., so don't pretend you didn't!" Bakura tried hard not to show how worried he was about what he was doing. He didn't really want to be found out, and who could blame him with the risks involved? But if someone else found the chicken…he would be kicked out for sure.

**The yard…**

"Here chick-chick-chickie! Here chick-chick-chickie!" Malik continued to coo on the verandah.

'_Any luck yet?' _Marik asked him again.

'_Still none…hold on!'_ Malik bent down and picked up a tiny feather that was laying on the edge of the verandah. _'Marik…I think I'm close…'_

**The diary room…**

Bakura stopped tapping his foot and got up and started to pace again. A few agonizing minutes later Big Brother finally spoke to give Bakura his answer to the yami's proposed deal…

**The yard…**

Malik took a few steps forward and spotted another small feather at the bottom of the verandah stairs. He took a few more steps. A large grin spread across his face. _'Marik…get out here. I think I know where the chicken is.'_ He didn't take his eyes off the small pile of feathers hidden in the bush until his yami was standing beside him. "Are you ready to win Immunity?"

Marik grinned and nodded. He leant down and pushed aside the branches of the bush to find…

**The diary room…**

"_Deal." _

Bakura sat back down with a huge grin on his face. He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and put his fingers together, looking like some kind of evil mastermind. "Then let's get down to business…"

**The yard…**

…a feathered quilt with a huge rip across it. It must have blown off the clothes line when someone had hung it up to air it out.

"-BEEP!-"

**The lounge room…**

Ryou sat on his own on one of the lounges, bitting his nails. _'Bakura?' _He asked through their mind-link, _'what are you doing?' _…silence. Bakura did not reply. Ryou was getting worried. He hadn't seen or heard from his yami since he woke up. Bakura had left the boys bedroom early that morning before anyone else was awake. He seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Ryou wasn't frightened of what his yami must be doing…he was _terrified._ Bakura knew how to cause trouble. Ryou usually got the blame. Why should it be any different because they were in a house where their every move was being filmed from at least three angles? "Of course!" Ryou couldn't believe how stupid he had been acting. If he wanted to find out where his yami was and what he was doing, all he had to do was ask Big Brother!

Ryou quickly got up and went over to the diary room door. He tried to turn the handle…locked. Ryou sighed and went back to the lounge. At least he couldn't be blamed for whatever his yami was doing. Big Brother would know he didn't do it.

Bakura did not come out of the diary room until late that night.

He was still smiling when he fell asleep…not caring that he no longer had a quilt…

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

BakaBakurasotherlady: I take it that means you're enjoying the story!

Sirithiliel: Everyone seems to want Bakura to win. Maybe I'll make him win just so everyone won't kill me…or maybe not…but that's quite a while away yet!

Mana-the-Authoress: Or maybe he's a psychopathic idiot with chicken feathers in his hair _because_ he's part chicken?

xIsisx: Because I'm evil! Mwahahahahahaha! Nah, I just can't help having cliffhangers. I don't purposely plan to have cliffhangers…all the time… Here's another one for ya.

Meowth's Toon Dragon: Your mum? Shall I take that as a compliment?

Soon-to-be-Yami'sgirl: bounces up and down Thanks for you review!

* * *

Author's Notes: Boy that was fun. I know I'll go to bed smiling tonight. Bet you're wondering about Bakura and Big Brother's deal? Well…you'll just have to come back and read on to find out!

Author's Yami's Notes: Oh, the evilness! ;; I didn't do it, I swear! I did find a pencil though so the next chapter, however… -evil grin- …is all mine!

Please R&R… 


	12. The Jukebox from Hell Special

Author's Notes: To celebrate completing 11 chapters, this, the 12th, is going to be a special! Call it random, if you wish. Since song-fics aren't allowed on you'll just have to use your imagination as to what they hear. Sorry about the dalay in posting. It may be a while before I can post the next chapter too, but I'll try to post as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters...

Mwahahahahahaha…

* * *

**Chapter 12: 'The Jukebox from Hell (Special)'**

By GlitnirGebo

**Day 11:**

The housemates awoke to the sound...of music?

"Someone _please_ turn that horrible music off." Bakura groaned and rolled over, burying his head under the pillow for the second time since the arrived in the Big Brother house.

"Do it yourself Bakura!" shouted a pissed off sounding Malik, waiting at the bathroom door.

"YADONUSHI!"

"Right away Bakura." Ryou squeaked and scampered off.

The music was still playing one minute later…and still after two…and five…

"YADONUSHI!"

Ryou scampered back into the room. "Yes Bakura?" He squeaked in fear of the tomb-robber.

"WHY IS THAT MUSIC STILL PLAYING!"

"Uh…well…it won't turn off."

"WHAT!" Bakura screamed, making Ryou cover his ears.

"Well, there's this jukebox in the lounge room and no one can turn it off! It won't stop playing."

"Dear Ra, this happy music is making my stomach churn...why do mortals make such happy songs?"

"They're Christmas carols. It's Christmas today. That's what the card said anyway."

"What card? We weren't allowed to bring our cards in!"

"The Christmas card from Big Brother. The jukebox was his Christmas present to us."

Bakura groaned and buried his head under the pillow again. Ryou silently left the room.

**The lounge room...**

"T is for three wise men, they who traveled far! M is for the manger where he lay!" Joey bellowed out the lyrics to the Christmas carol currently playing on the jukebox. "A is all he stand for!"

"I'll give _you_ 'all he stands for'!" Kaiba threateningly waved his fist at Joey in a completely unKaiba-like way. Joey gulped and said no more.

"Doesn't Big Brother realize that we don't all celebrate Christmas? I mean, we don't just say Ra all the time for nothing." Marik pointed out.

"Big Brother hasn't even realized that three of the housemates are dead. I don't think he's going to realize something so small as your religion." Malik announced.

"For Ra's sake! Are you defending him!" Malik backed off.

"I think we all need to calm down. The music isn't that bad if you think about it." Yugi put in.

"Yugi, normally I'd side with you on this…but 'think about it'?" Yami gritted his teeth. "What use would that be? The music's up so loud I can't hear myself think!"

"They should turn it down, shouldn't they teddy?" Rebecca's teddy nodded. No one took any notice of her.

"There's too much noise! I'm going back to the girl's bedroom and I'm not coming back out until that music has stopped! Got that Big Brother!" Tea left the room with Serenity close behind.

"You should all use some more common sense." Kaiba retorted, coming out of the Diary room which no one had noticed he'd gone into. "You go straight to the source of the problem when something's faulty."

A man side stepped around Kaiba. "Hey, I'm the Big Brother maintenance man. My name's -"

"We don't care what your name is! Just get this damn jukebox to turn off!"

The maintenance man straightened his cap. "Will do. That's what I'm here for. Now let's take a look at it..."

**A few hours later...**

"Well, I'm stumped. I don't know why it won't stop." The maintenance man said, standing up. "I really don't understand it!"

Mokuba sighed. "I'll never look at Christmas the same way again."

"I never want t hear another Christmas carol so long as I live." Yugi agreed.

"Don't worry aibou. I promise we won't celebrate next year." By this time all the housemates were loosing their voices from screaming over the music.

"I'll leave the jukebox problem to you then. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." The maintenance man shook his head.

"You've got to be joking!" Joey grabbed the man by the shirt. "How are we going to turn it off then!" he shouted over the music.

Yugi stared over Joey's shoulder. "I think Bakura has that covered!"

Bakura came marching out of the diary room, a baseball bat in hand. With a scream he charged at the jukebox, and brought the bat down on the jukebox. When the music continued to play he brought it down again…and again…and again, until the music finally stopped.

As Bakura stood in front of the pile of rubble that was once a jukebox, panting heavily with the look of a crazy man on his face, the housemates looked on in shock.

The maintenance man cleared his throat. "Well, that solves that problem."

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

BakaBakurasotherlady

Setoglomper: Thanks!

french girl in England: Ha ha! Making you wait even longer!

Sirithiliel: Difficult? My pleasure! evil grin

Vulpix1000: Glad that you like my story so much.

Imaginary-Dream: Gezz you come up with some crazy ideas! laughs

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the over all story. It's was just something I wrote to get back into thespirit. The eviction is coming up soon, so could someone please email the process of the eviction? I want to make sure I'm not forgetting anything.

_Author's Yami's Notes: -crazy glint in eye- Hee hee… -throws wrapping paper around- Fun!_

**Next Chapter:** **Chapter 13 – Nervous of an eviction.** The first eviction is almost here! Who will it be?

**Please R&R...**


	13. Nervous of an Eviction

Author's Notes: A short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters...

Ladidadida...

* * *

**Chapter 13: 'Nervous of an eviction'**

By GlitnirGebo

**Day 13:**

It was the day before the first eviction in the Big Brother house, and tensions were running high, and tempers even higher. Even the evilest of the housemates were nervous. Well, all except Bakura. In fact, he actually seemed to be looking forward to the eviction...much to the surprise of the other housemates.

"What is wrong with you, you Ra-damned-good-for-nothing Tomb-robber!" Yami screamed at the white haired yami, who was currently dancing around reminding everyone about the eviction. "Don't you realise that _you _are the one most likely to get evicted! No one found the chicken, so we're all possibilities! How can you be so happy!"

Bakura stopped dancing and stuck his smiling face close to Yami's. "What makes _you_ think _I'm _the one most likely to be evicted?"

"Think about it! Since we got here, you've threatened the security guards, swore at Big Bother, swore at Mai, got drunk on Sake," Yami counted the offences on his fingers, "swore even more, threatened Big Brother, smashed the jukebox to pieces…shall I continue?"

Bakura took a step back, the huge grin on his face widening even further. "Wow!" he said proudly, "I've accomplished so much in so little time!"

"You're not the least bit worried that you'll get evicted?"

"Nope." Bakura danced off again. "Eviction's tomorrow everyone!"

**Day 14:**

It was evening in the Big Brother house and the housemates had all been called into the lounge room. It was finally time for the first eviction to take place. The hour the housemates had been dreading had finally arrived.

"I really don't see why this eviction is dragged out so much! It can't be too hard to just say the name of the evictee. This show is so stupid. I don't know why I wasted my time on this." Kaiba complained.

"Quit whining Monneybags!"

"Shut up puppy!"

"Nii-sama! Be nice!"

"I wish they'd hurry up!"

"_It is time housema-"_

"Hey! Don't point that _thing_ at me!"

"For Ra's sake!"

"I challenge you to a duel! Where's my cards..."

"…_housemates?"_

"How dare you! I'll banish you to the shadow realm!"

"They're noisy, aren't they teddy?"

"_HOUSEMATES!"_

The housemates lapsed into an uneasy silence.

"Now, housemates, you have spent a full two weeks in the Big Brother house." Announced Mai. "And the time has arrived for one of you to leave. The public has voted and decided that time is up for one of you." She paused for effect. "But who will it be? Who will be the first person evicted from the Big Brother house? It is now time to find out. You will have only twenty seconds to grab your bags and leave the house."

Then, Mai said the words that eleven of the twelve housemates were dreading. "It's time to go…"

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

Scarlett.Feyer13: I'm glad you and Darkflame013 like my story so much!

pink-kiss-candy:

Bakabakurasotherlady.: The next chapter's already almost done, so the next chapter will be up quicker.

YugiTheDarkPharaoh:

Sirithiliel:

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, who do you think is going to be evicted? It may not be the most obvious person. I know this story's getting pretty dragged out but please keep reading, there's many more twists to come!

_Author's Yami's Notes: _

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 14 – First eviction_ Where you'll find out who was evicted, and the aftermath of the eviction. All shall be explained.

**Please R&R...**


	14. First Eviction

Author's Notes: Wow! There was surprisingly little support for poor defenceless little Rebacca, especially since she's rarely mentioned… Bakura seems like the favourite to win at the moment. But hey! Don't get your hopes up, you're not the ones writing the story! Mwahahahahaha!

A lot happens in this chapter. Remember the deal that Bakura made with Big B in Chapter 11? Yeah, you know the one. Well, after keeping you waiting for two chapters, you'll finally find out about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters...

Chicken? What chicken?...

* * *

**Chapter 14: 'First eviction' (aka: Seto's Nightmare)**

By GlitnirGebo

"It's time to go…Serenity." Mai announced the fatal words over the Big Brother sound system.

"_You have twenty seconds to leave the Big Brother house… Nineteen…"_ Big Brother Began to countdown.

Serenity got up and gave her brother a quick hug. "Bye Joey."

"_Eighteen…Seventeen…Sixteen…"_

"Bye Serenity." Joey hugged her back and wiped a tear from his eye. "What? I'm not crying."

"Fifteen…Fourteen…Thirteen…Twelve…"

"Bye everyone! Good luck!"

And then she was gone. The first eviction was over. There was silence in the house as the remaining eleven housemates anticipated what would happen next. After all, it was only one week this time before the next of them would leave.

**Later that night at the Wheeler household…**

Later on that night, after a live interview with Mai, Serenity took out her keys and unlocked the front door, looking forward to sleeping in her own bed for the first time in over two weeks. She turned on a light only to hear a glass smash in the kitchen.

"Who's there!" Serenity squeaked in panic.

Glomp. "Serenity! Where have you been? Are you okay? Where's Joey? Hi Serenity!"

"T-t-tristan!" Serenity began to recover from her shock. "I though you were on a holiday, when did you get back?"

"Aww, only a couple of days ago. Had to cut the trip short because of rain. But that's beside the point! It's not safe for a lovely lady like yourself to be out in the dark alone on a night like this. Where have you been? This just shows how irresponsible Joey is. Where is he? I'll give him a beating." Tristan puffed out his chest and striked a pose.

Serenity blinked in confusion before a look of realisation crossed her face. "Oh! You haven't heard!"

"Heard what? He's not off trying to beat Mai in a duel again is he?"

Serenity put her finger to her lips in thought. "Actually…in a way he's trying to beat most of our friends _except_ Mai…and not in a duel either…"

Tristan raised an eyebrow…

"I suppose I should explain what's happened over the last two weeks…" Serenity sighed. This was going to be a long night…

**Day 15:**

"_This is Big Brother…"_

More then one housemate rolled his eyes.

"_Would Bakura please make his way to the Diary room…"_

Ryou groaned. _'What has he done this time…?'_ he thought to himself.

**Diary room… **

"_Do you know why I called you in here, Bakura?"_

Bakura laughed and smirked. "I have my suspicions as to what it's about."

**Flashback…**

"Okay, Big B…I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you everything you want to know, and some things you don't, about the chicken; but only on one condition..._I_ get immunity at the end of the week."

**End Flashback…**

"_Just so long as you understand that we're even now. You're still in the house even though the majority of votes were to evict you…"_

"Aww…the public all love it. It'll just take them a while to _warm up_ to me…" And by 'warm up', Bakura definitely didn't mean anything honest.

"_Now let's never speak of it again…"_

**Day 16:**

**Diary room…**

"I can't take it anymore. I hate to leave Rebecca on her own like this…but I just can't take it anymore.

Tea was in the diary room, close to tears. "She's still a little kid, so she can still look at it all as a game…but having cold showers, being watched twenty-four/seven…" She sighed. "Onegai, Big Brother? Let me go?"

**Lounge room…**

"You'd think Big Brother would have at least left us some game other then chess. It's driving me crazy watching these two!" Joey waved his hands in the air. "How long have we been in here anyway Yug?"

Yugi raised his head from his hands and did a mental count. "I'd estimate around fifteen days. Which means Tristan should be back from his holiday soon."

Joey just grunted and put his chin on the table. A few seconds of silenced passed before… "WAIT! DID YOU SAY TRISTAN WOULD BE BACK!"

"Yeah."

"But Serenity's out there all on her own! If he even tries -"

"Kindly shut your mouth." Kaiba said through gritted teeth. "Mokuba and I are _trying_ to play chess here."

Joey put his chin back on the table and Yugi put his head back in his hands.

"Haven't seen Tea around much either. She's been spending a lot of time in the Diary room."

It appeared this was going to be a pretty uneventful week.

…or so they thought…

**Day 17:**

It was the sixteenth night in the Big Brother house…

…a night the billionaire teen Seto Kaiba would remember until the day he died…and probably _after_.

It was the night that Seto had the nightmare.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers! (there's getting too many to write them all…)

pink-kiss-candy: The best? Wow, my story is honoured to hear that!

YugiTheDarkPharaoh: Yeah, I don't like the real Big Brother either. And I think the feeling that I'm evil in shared with quite a few people. (-pokes Lynx-)

flamescythe: There'll be a lot more Yami/Bakura bickering…trust me.

* * *

Author's Notes: -raises hands in defence- don't blame me if the eviction events are a little off. To be perfectly honest I can't stand the Australian Big Brother…so I won't even watch it for the sake of this story.

_Author's Yami's Notes: And now Tristan's arrived as well! And I must apologise for my hikari's slackness at not getting chapters done quick enough. There is no such thing as spare time when you're in your last year of high school… TT _

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 15 – Paint Wars/Kaiba's revenge_.

**Please R&R...**


	15. Second Task

Author's Notes: Fun fun fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Big Brother, or any painballs/paintguns.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters...

"Eat paintballs!"…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 15: 'Paint Wars' (aka: Kaiba's revenge)  
**

By GlitnirGebo

"Here boy! Come here puppy!" Seto called to a shape hiding in the garden. "Don't be shy. Come out little fella."

The shape came leaping out of the garden with a bone in it's mouth, and headed straight for Kaiba. It leaped straight onto his chest, knocking the billionaire to the ground.

"Good boy!" Seto laughed. "You're a good puppy! I think I'll call you Joey." The dog barked to show it's approval of the name.

"You're such a cute puppy, aren't you fella?" Seto laughed again and continued to scratch 'Joey' behind the ears…

"AHHHH!" Kaiba screamed, sitting up in his bed. He rubbed his head and tried to stop shaking. _'It was just a nightmare…'_ he thought to himself, _'dreams can't hurt you'._

"I hate that -beep- puppy…" Kaiba said, rolling over to try and get back to sleep. "I'll get him for this!"

It wasn't long before he had his chance…

**Day 18:**

Marik smirked. "That means violence, right?" He brought his hands up to his face and tapped the tips of his fingers together.

"_The aim of this task is not to hurt one another, but to loosen up the tenseness surrounding the house in these first few weeks."_

"But we still get to shoot each other, right?" Malik asked. "Even if it's only with paint balls…" His disappointment was evident.

"_Correct. The normal rules of the house still apply, so please restrain your selves from getting carried away…"_

"Okay! Okay! Let's get shooting already!" Bakura said. He stood up and looked around the room. "Ah…so where are the gun?"

"_Outside. If any paint gets on the mirrors or inside, your next task shall be to clean it off…"_

"Is dat it?" Joey asked. "Can we go now?"

"Shut up puppy…" Seto growled. A plan started to form in Kaiba's mind…

**Five minutes later…**

"Look at that chicken! It's blue!" Yami laughed.

"So are you, mou hitori no boku!" Yugi pointed out. Yami attempted to wipe the blue off his face, but only succeeded in transferring more on instead. Yugi tried to smother his giggle.

-splat!- Yugi's face was now blue as well. It was Yami's turn to laugh. "Are you okay, aibou?"

"Fine." -splat!- Another paint ball hit Yugi in the face. Bakura's laughter echoed across the yard. Joey suddenly appeared next to Yugi, his face covered in yellow paint.

"Fight back Yug! You've got to fight back!" Kaiba came running up behind Joey. "Got to go Yug!"

"Get back here puppy!" Seto continued to chase Joey around the yard, shooting yellow paint balls at him. Somehow Kaiba had managed to remain 'paint free'.

-splat!- "Ahhh! That hurt! I'll get you for that assassin! …once I'm done wit the four year old…"

"Watch out aibou!" Yami dove at Yygi, knocking him to the ground. -splat!- -splat!- -sploot!- -thoop!- The paint balls that were headed for Yugi piled up on one of the mirrors.

"Oh -beep-!" Bakura cried, "I'm not cleaning that off!" -thoop!- "That's it! Get your -beep- over here, assassin! I'll deal with you right now!"

"Are you okay aibou?" Yami asked, helping his hikari to his feet.

"I'll be alright Yami. I'm actually having fun!" Yugi said, a wide grin on his face to prove that he was, in face, really enjoying himself. "Let's go get Bakuraaaaaahhhhhh!" Paint balls went flying over Yugi's head.

"Argh! Damn your shortness!" Malik screamed. -splot- He shot paintballs at Yami. "Ha! I bet it's times like these you wish _you_ were short, hey pharaoh?"

"Baka!" -thoop!- Several of Yami's paint balls hit Malik's face. "Don't you dare call my hikari short!"

"Ahhh!" Yugi once more found himself knocked to the ground.

"Sorry Yug!" Joey said, continuing to run. "Can't stop!"

"PUPPY! GET BACK HERE!" Kaiba screamed, still chasing after Joey. Yugi attempted to get to his feet, only to slip over a lump of paint on thr ground.

Yugi laughed. "Maybe it would be better if I stayed sitting!" Yugi looked up to see that Yami had abandoned helping him, and had taken to yelling at Malik.

"Kii-sama!" -splat- "Baka!" -splot- "Eat paintballs!" -thoop!-

"Oh well…" Yugi thought, shrugging. He looked around the yard to see what everyone was doing. Seto was still chasing Joey, Marik and Bakura were at war, Malik and Yami were yelling at each other…but where were Ryou and Mokuba? Yugi looked away from the yard and turned his gaze to the house. Mokuba and Ryou were sitting on the veranda, looking bored. -splat!- A paint ball hit Mokuba's hands. Mokuba got up and ran inside.

"Oops…missed…Sorry Mokuba!" Joey called from across the yard. He had tried his own retaliation strategy on Kaiba…and it had failed. "Oh crap…now I'm in trouble…"

"GET BACK HERE -BEEP-EN PUPPY! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Yugi sighed. -thoop!- A paintball flew over his head, stopping him from standing. Yugi saw Ryou get up and head inside. Ryou had Mokuba covered, he'd go talk to Joey. Yugi started to stand again. -splat!- …Maybe he's go talk to Joey _after_ they had finished with the paint balls…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks to the reviewers!

Aseret Kitsune, Bakabakurasotherlady, pink-kiss-candy, and flamescythe.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry about this, but it may be a while before I get to update again. You see, I went and decided to get really sick (it's the first time I've ever had to go to the doctors) right when I have two weeks of very important exams! So I promise I'll post as soon as I get over my zombie-ness.

_Author's Yami's Notes: And if I don't post for a while, I give you a double shot! How about that?_

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 16 – The Fight_

**Please R&R...**


	16. The Fight

Author's Notes: There's been quite a bit of action lately, so it's time for a bit of a soppy chapter. I hated what I wrote so much that I started this part of the story over again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: Hai - Yes

-thwack!-…

* * *

**Chapter 16: 'The Fight'**

By GlitnirGebo

**Previously…**

The housemates play with paint-guns: _Seto was still chasing Joey, Marik and Bakura were at war, Malik and Yami were yelling at each other…but where were Ryou and Mokuba? Yugi looked away from the yard and turned his gaze to the house. Mokuba and Ryou were sitting on the veranda, looking bored. -splat!- A paint ball hit Mokuba's hands. Mokuba got up and ran inside._

**A few minutes later…**

After returning his and Mokuba's guns to the diary room (and watching Bakura getting tackled to the ground by three angry, multicoloured security guards so he would let go of his gun), Ryou headed back to the bedrooms.

"Ryou!" Kaiba called. Ryou turned around to see Seto running towards him, still paint-free. "Have you seen Mokuba?"

"He's in there." Ryou replied, pointing into the room. Kaiba rushed past Ryou and ran into the room. Ryou slowly walked in after him.

**Lounge room…**

"Hey Malik, when I was in the diary room returning my gun I found out that Big Brother's secret sugar stash is hidden behind that wall. All you have to do is run straight at it and it'll move like the glass doors do." Marik lied.

Malik's eyes were lit up and glazed over from the 'word sugar'. He turned around to face the wall near the diary room (where Yugi and Joey just happened to be standing) that Marik had pointed at. He paused for a few seconds, just staring at the wall, then…

"SUGAR!" he screamed and ran at the wall, screaming his war-cry.

-thwack!- He hit the wall, stayed flat against it for a second, before falling face-first to the floor.

Bakura came running into the room. "Who's being tortured?" He asked enthusiastically before seeing Malik's body on the floor. "Cool."

"Is he dead?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. Poke 'im with a stick. If he moves he's alive. If not. He's dead." Yugi gently poked Malik on the back.

"AHHHH! He moved! Kill him! Kill him!" Yugi screamed when Malik stirred.

"Settle down Yug!" Joey said slowly backing away from the almost-conscious Malik. "Someone help 'im."

"Urusei mortal!"

"Do you think he's going to be angry when he gets up?" Joey asked.

"Of course he's going to be angry!" Marik said walking across the room and not bothering to hide his laughter.

**5 minutes later…**

Malik stood up and took a step back. "Okay, now I'm angry." He walked over to the other side of the room where everyone was standing and turned around...and ran towards the wall again...-thwack!-

""Maybe we should just…leave the room…"

"Yeah! Let Malik do his thing! I'm sure he'll be happy when he wakes up with a huge lump on his head." Marik said sarcastically.

**Boy's bedroom...**

"Mokuba, are you okay?" Kaiba asked his little brother. Mokuba sat up to look at Seto.

"I'm fine nii-sama. Were you worried?" Mokuba replied with an innocent look on his face.

Kaiba looked confused. "Darn Joey. It's all his fault that you're covered in paint. When we get out of here he's going to have an encounter with my Blue-eyes White Dragon!"

Mokuba looked thoughtful. "So you _were_ worried."

"Of course I was Mokuba! No one picks on my little brother and gets away with it." Kaiba exclaimed, almost letting emotion into his monotone voice. "Did he hurt you?"

"Hmm? No." Mokuba blinked and rubbed his nose. "I'm perfectly fine. It was just a little paint. Having my soul stolen felt worse." He added matter-of-a-factly.

Kaiba looked surprised. "Then…why did you run in here?"

"To wash the pain off."

"But you're still covered in paint!"

"The hot water gets turned off, remember nii-sama? I'm not having a cold shower!"

"So…you want to quit and go back to Kaiba Corp? It's not like we need a million dollars." Kaiba asked hopefully.

Mokuba smiled. "I'm fine."

Now, you may be wondering where Tea has disappeared to. Well…you're about to find out…

It was about this time that a scream was heard from the lounge room.

"Nooooo! You can't do that to him! He's _my_ hikari! I'm the only one who can attack him in such a cruel way!" Marik was currently standing over an unconscious Malik, trying to protect him from the 'horrors' on the other side of the room: namely Tea, Mai, and a Security Guard whose face was covered in badly used make-up (and wearing a pink filly sundress over his uniform) who had returned from a shopping spree in the specially made Big Brother shopping mall. Walking into the lounge they had spotted an easy target (or second victim) …the unconscious Malik.

The 'tormentors' sighed. "That's why _you're_ going to do it!"

"I'm not going to dress him up in girly clothes and cover his face in paints…" Marik's voice trailed off and a grin spread over his face as he remembered how much Malik had been annoying him lately. He rushed over and snatched the shopping bags off the girls. Marik covered the bags over to his hikari and got to work…

**A few minutes later...**

After such a noisy day the Big Brother house sounded quiet. And with no third task appointed the housemates were back to their usual groups: Yugi and his friends quietly chattered on the lounge, Kaiba and Mokuba were improving their chess skills, Ryou washed the dishes in the kitchen (a new-found hobby), Bakura lazed around in the bedrooms, Rebecca sat and talked to her teddy, and Malik and Marik…well…Malik was unconscious and Marik was still snickering. But not for long…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Malik paused to catch his breath. ""AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started to scream again. "WHEN I CATCH WHOEVER DID THIS, THERE IS GOING TO BE A MURDER IN THIS HOUSE!"

There were innocent looks all 'round as Malik rushed to the bathrooms to wash the 'filth' off his face.

"You'd think Big Brother would at least turn the hot water on so we can wash the pain off." Yugi pondered, tilting his head to one side. "It's pealing all over the house now that it's dry."

"Hai, aibou. But Big Brother seems to have his own twisted sense of logic."

And so the remainder of the day passed, with the occasional outburst from Malik.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers!

Millennium: Thanks a lot, I've been missing your corrections! laughs

pink-kiss-candy: Back now!

Setoglomper: Aww...shucks. Thanks for the great review!

Sirithiliel, hopping-bunny, moonlightning3, and YugiTheDarkPharaoh.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry if anyone is disturbed by that make-up thing. Personally, _I _am. Bad Glitnir! -slaps wrist- I had a dream and that's what happened. I woke up shaking. So I just had to put it in.

_Author's Yami's Notes: **PLEASE READ THIS!** The next chapter is up and posted in my livejournal (check my bio). Since it's a two-part chapter it won't be posted here until Part II is finished (if I decide to post it at all, depending on the response I get). So please check it out there!_

**Please R&R...**


	17. Part I: Aftermath

Author's Notes: There's been quite a bit of action lately, so it's time for a bit of a soppy chapter. I hated what I wrote so much that I started this part of the story over again. And since I didn't finish in time to post a double-shot last time, I'm giving you one this time! Well, actually it's basically just one long chapter split into two shorter ones…but it's still more then usual!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: Hai - Yes

Who wants to see Bakura loose his temper?…

* * *

**Chapter 17: 'Part I: Aftermath'**

By Glitnir Gebo

**Day 20:**

Once more the evictions were approaching. All housemates were possible candidates for eviction, and the tension was making for entertaining viewing.

"Maybe it'll be us this time, huh, teddy?" Rebecca sat out in the garden. It was a nice sunny day, but all the housemates, except for Rebecca, wew inside nursing sore hands.

"Big Brother is a bully. You'd think he'd have cut us a break, ay Yug?" Joey muttered.

"But Joey, we were told that if we got any paint on the mirrors we would have to clean it off." Yugi put in. "And you were pretty trigger-happy."

"I wasn't the one who got all the paint on the mirrors though, and you barely touched the paint gun! So why did _we_ have to clean it off?"

"Oh, stop complaining Joey. Everyone else had to clean it up too." Tea interrupted, picking paint from under her nails. "And most of the paint was on the grass anyway."

**Flashback...**

**Day 19:**

There was paint everywhere.

"If only I were allowed to use my Millennium Ring. This paint would be sent to the Shadow Realm in no time!" Bakura muttered, lugging a bucket of soapy water over to a paint covered mirror.

"Bakura…if the Shadow Realm was covered in paint it wouldn't be much of a _shadow_ realm." Said Ryou, dragging another bucket.

"Hold it still, aibou!" cried out Yami, wiping soap bubbles off his face.

"It's so slippery!" replied Yugi, running after the bubble covered chicken. "Got it!" he cried, when the chicken flapped it's wings and sprayed bubbles everywhere.

**End Flashback…**

"It still feels good to be rid of all that paint though." Yugi said, remembering the near-misses. "Hopefully the next task will be something a little less messy."

"If there _is_ a next task." Yami replied, worried about being separated from his hikari.

"Just consider yourselves lucky." Kaiba growled as he walked past. "I can't take your title of 'King of Games' so long as one of us is in here."

"Lighten up Kaiba." Tea chipped in.

"You couldn't beat Yugi, even if you both had your decks here. You have to face the facts sometime, moneybags." Joey proudly stated. Kaiba swirled his gravity-defying jacket and marched off.

"Bicker, bicker, bicker…" Bakura laughed, his feet hanging over the back of the lounge.

"If I recall correctly," Marik said, "you were doing quite a bit of bickering yourself yesterday."

Bakura's head appeared over the back of the lounge. "I'm a thief! I steal things! I _don't_ spend hours cleaning paint off mirrors!"

"Yes…I believe it sounded something like that." Malik snickered.

"U-ru-sei!" Bakura gritted his teeth, his hand moving towards his Millennium Ring.

"Um…Bakura?" Ryou said, fearful. "I don't think that's a good idea…" his coaxing brought no result. "…we're not meant to use the Millennium Items as weapons…"

Bakura just stared furiously at the slightly worried Malik. "Ahh,…control you yami, Ryou…"

"B-but…I can't!"

"WHAT?!

"I told you your smart mouth was going to get you sent to the Shadow Realm one day." Marik said –matter-of-a-factly, comfortably relaxing on one on the lounges. "I just always thought I'd be the one to send you there."

"You're just going to _let_ him send me to the Shadow Realm?! You're the one who provoked him!"

Bakura's head swirled around to glare at Marik.

"Whoah there! Stop looking at me like that." Marik waved his Millennium Rod. "Don't make me save Malik by getting rid of you."

Bakura's head swung back around to face Malik.

"B-b-but!" words failed Malik as an evil grin spread on Bakura's face. "You'll get kicked out!"

"I think this will be worth it. I can just steal the money anyway."

And whoosh!

Yugi looked on in shock. His taller half stood next to him with a similar expression.

"He…he actually did it…"

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers!

allison lightning: Glad you like it! Yep, there will be intruders...if I remember to put them in that is. ;;;

hopping-bunny: I'll definately be posting the rest of this story. You really think it's that random?

moonlightning3

equilla: Gag Seto? Why? But then again...it could be fun...

* * *

Author's Notes: Watch out for Part II. Got temporary internet access now, so updates should be coming more regularly. Much more Bakura fun is to come, I can tell ya that. And the eviction's coming up soon too! I'd be interested to know who my lovely readers would evict if they had the chance. What do you think? Who is everyone's favourite character?

_Author's Yami's Notes: What does it matter? That chapter's already done! Well, the eviction part of it anyway. What we REALLY want to know is if you're enjoying my evilness._

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 18 – Part II: Return from the Shadow Realm_

**Please R&R...**


	18. Part II: Return from the Shadow Realm

Author's Notes: Warning, may contain unrealistic behaviour and an extreme amount of exclamation marks. Do not try this at home!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters.

Feel the wrath of Bakura! Mwahahahaha!...

* * *

**Chapter 18: 'Part II: Return from the Shadow Realm'**

By Glitnir Gebo

"He…he actually did it…"

Bakura swirled around to put his feet on the ground, clutching his Millennium Ring.

"Stop it Bakura!" Ryou cried, running over to his yami.

Whoosh!

"Maybe upsetting him _was_ a bad move…" Marik slowly backed away from Bakura. He reached for his Millennium Rod and…

Whoosh!

"Finally! I have the Millennium Rod!" Bakura exclaimed. He rounded on Yugi. "Now hand over the puzzle or you will be next."

"Leave my hikari alone!" Yami jumped in front of Yugi to protect him.

"Out of my way pharaoh!" Whoosh!

Kaiba came marching into the room. "What's all this noise about?" Whoosh!

"Nii-sa- "Whoosh!

"Mokuba…" Tea gasped. "But he was just a little kid!" Whoosh!

"Tea! That's it! Leave my friends alone!" Joey charged at Bakura. Whoosh!

And then there was only two left in the lounge room.

Bakura stared at Yugi. "All your friends are gone." He pointed the Millennium Rod. "Hand it over." Suddenly, Bakura clutched his head and screamed.

"Uh…are you okay Bakura?"

"Stop it! Stop it! Shut up!"

Yugi blinked in confusion. Bakura suddenly stopped clutching his head and a thoughtful look came over his face.

"Good point, Ryou."

**Bakura's POV:**

I stared at Yugi. He looked so pitiful. "All your friends are gone." I said, pointing the Millennium Rod at him. "Hand it over." The Millennium Puzzle was finally almost in my grasp. However…

A sudden pain burst through my glory. _"Leave him alone!"_ Ryou screamed at me through our mind-link. I clutched my head in pain, and couldn't hep but yell out.

"_Stop it Bakura! Calm down!"_

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed out.

"_Listen to me Bakura!"_

"Shut up!"

"_You're a thief! Wouldn't you rather steal the Millennium items then to take them so easily?"_

I stopped and thought about that as the pain eased off. "Good point, Ryou."

Yugi looked at me, confused. I pointed to my head and whispered, "It's Ryou," all trace of my anger gone.

**Normal POV:**

Bakura's eyes were vacant while he spoke to Ryou. A minute later he raised the Millennium Ring and Ryou appeared. He stood with his hands on his hips and looked at Bakura sternly. "And the others."

Whoosh! Tea, Joey, Yami, Malik, Marik, Kaiba and Mokuba all appeared in the lounge room.

"That's better. Now let's forget it ever happened." Ryou smiled, dismissively. "Time to hand over the Millennium Ring." Bakura sadly handed the item over.

"…and the Rod."

Bakura sighed and looked at the price of being a thief. "You'd better get a firm grip on them, Ryou. I plan on getting them back one day."

The housemates scattered over the house. "Come of, Kaiba. You can't deny that _that_ just happened." Yami argued.

"I can, and I will. There is no such thing as magic or destiny."

Ryou led Bakura into the diary room. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll get cranky again." Bakura warned.

"I won't." Ryou replied, not bothering to remind him that they were on a TV show.

**Wheeler household…**

"Aww…" Serenity cooed. "He's not such a bad guy after all."

"Serenity, he just sent everyone to the Shadow Realm! Apologizing to Big Brother like that isn't going to stop him from being kicked out." Tristan turned away from the TV.

"Hey, look! He learned that from Yugi!" Serenity shrieked when Bakura made puppy dog eyes.

"Wow. I didn't know his face was capable of doing that."

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers! Flame Body, and equilla.

* * *

Author's Notes: No tiem to reply to comments, must post second half.

_Author's Yami's Notes: -grabs a gag- rightio!_

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 19 – Second Eviction, Third Task_

**Please R&R...**


	19. Second Eviction

Author's Notes: Well, here's another Chapter for you. Links for fanart can be found on my profile page. Things may start moving a bit quicker from now on. I love to hear what people think of my story, so now's the time to review! Or better yet...read the new chapter first!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters…

Let's get this show rolling!...

* * *

**Chapter 19: 'Second Eviction, Third Task'**

By Glitnir Gebo

**Day 21:**

The day of the eviction had arrived for the second time. This time, however, the housemates weren't so nervous. After Bakura's rampage the day before, all other housemates felt sure they knew what the outcome of this eviction would be.

And yet, for some reason Bakura still seemed smug. Which was slightly unnerving.

Mai's voice sounded over the sound-system. "Are you all ready? Because it's time for one more of you losers to leave!"

"Cut to the chase, Mai." Joey huffed.

"Well, aren't we touchy today? Fine then. It's time to go…Tea." Mai announced the dreaded (for some) words over the Big Brother sound system.

"_You have twenty seconds to leave the Big Brother house… Nineteen…"_ Big Brother began his countdown.

"…T-t-t-tea?!" was the shocked response. Afterall, wasn't Bakura meant to be kicked out?

"…_eighteen…"_

"Don't worry, Yugi. Remember our friendship symbol? They may evict me, but I'll always be with you. I'll be right next to Tristan and your Grandpa cheering you and Yami on!"

"…_eleven…"_

Tea continued her famous friendship speech. "We'll always be by your side, Yugi. No matter what happens we'll be there for you."

"…_seven…"_

She walked over to Kaiba and stuck a finger in his face. "If you do anything to hurt Yugi, then I'll be back."

"…_three…"_

"Uh…Tea? Perhaps you should be going?" Ryou suggested, wondering what happened if someone didn't leave the house in the designated twenty seconds.

Tea gave a happy smile. "Bye guys! I'll be watching you!"

And then there were ten.

Bakura turned to face the others and gave an evil grin. "Why so shocked? Did you think it would be _me_?"

The housemates slowly walked away from Bakura, trying not to make any sudden movements. When they had all left the room Bakura looked through the doors at the darkness of the night outside. As he turned he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He walked through the doors to find a small sheet of while paper which had fluttered to the ground. One look at it and he began to grin.

He'd seen one of these slips before.

**Behind the cameras…**

"Oh no! He saw it!" the Cameraman groaned.

Big Brother smiled. "That was the idea."

"What? Are you crazy? That guy's a psychopath!" The Cameraman waved his arms around wildly.

"Which makes for very good entertainment. Why do you think he hasn't been kicked out yet?"

**Back in the house…**

It was another riddle. Or to be more precise, a task. Unfortunately for Bakura, this one was not as simple as the last.

**Day 22:**

"_Four days have passed since the second task took place," _Big Brother's voice boomed. _"and it is now time for the third."_

The housemates groaned in unison.

"_A race circuit will be set up in the yard. You will separate into two groups. At the end of the week – which will your twenty-ninth day in the house – each group will race. A time limit will be set. The reward will depend on how many housemates finish within the time limit, and in what order. Immunity will also be awarded to the winner of each race. More detailed instructions will be given on the day of the races."_

"Wait a minute!" Joey yelled, pointing at one of the mirrors, "you can't just say that!"

"He's right." Yami interrupted. "We obviously need to prepare for this task or you would not be telling us about it so soon." He deduced. "But how are we to know exactly what to prepare for if you do not give us much detail."

"_The task is set. That is all."_

And so on the twenty-second day in the Big Brother house the housemate the housemates were left to their thoughts, and some to their plots. After all, there was to telling what lay ahead for them.

**Day 23:**

"Wait a minute...since we didn't complete the second task...all this food is two weeks old!"

**Day 24:**

After recovering from their stomach aches the housemates were glad to awake to find the kitchen re-stocked.

**Day 25:**

It had been a relatively peaceful few days in the Big Brother house. So peaceful, in fact, that the housemates were starting to become suspicious.

"Nah, I don't buy it." Joey said, sticking his nose in the air. "Something fishy has got to be going on. What do you think, Yug?"

"I agree with you Joey. It's not like Big Brother to leave us alone like this." Yugi replied, looking thoughtful.

Kaiba gave a laugh. "What, do you think he's going to steal your soul? Maybe this whole gameshow is part of your destiny!" he remarked sarcastically.

"Maybe." Was Yami's serious reply.

"It's not like Bakura to be so quiet either." Ryou added. "See? He didn't even reply when I mentioned him!"

There was silence.

"True." The housemates all nodded, now convinced something was going on.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers! 

Lynx: Oh, how I missed your corrections.

equilla, moonlightning3, and Flame Body.

* * *

Author's Notes: I desperately need some good riddles. Thankfully I have this one planned out...partly at least. 

_Author's Yami's Notes: -shifty eyes-_

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 20 – My beepen laundry_

**Please R&R...**


	20. My Beepen Laundry

Author's Notes: Only one review. -cries- If that's not motivation to try harder, I don't know what is! I love reviews, so please review and I'll get the chapters posted sooner!

**Warning: Contains swearing. I advise against the use of such words.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 20: 'My beepen laundry'**

By Glitnir Gebo

**Day 26:**

**In the boys bathroom…**

Bakura was shifting through the laundry basket trying to find some clean clothes to get changed into, tossing everything that wasn't his over his shoulder and onto the wet floor.

"Where the -beep- are my -beep-en clothes!" he yelled. He pulled a piece of fabric out of the basket. _What's this?_ He thought. Bakura opened out the fabric and gave a yelp as he realised _exactly_ what the piece of fabric was…underwear.

Bakura threw the underwear in the air and it flew into one of the showers. The sound of running water stopped. Out of the shower came an angry looking Yami with a towel around his waist and a pair of underwear sitting on his head.

Yami stood, glaring at Bakura for a second or two, until Bakura cracked out in laughter.

"-beep-en tombrobber! You think this is -beep-en funny? Do you -beep-en _want_ me to -beep-en shove these -beep-en underwear up your -beep-en -beep-?! I'm going to -beep-en -beep-! You're going to -beep-en regret this! I'm going to -beep-en shove your -beep-en corpse into a -beep-en tomb! That way you can -beep-en -beep- for all of -beep-en eternity!"

Yami finished screaming at Bakura...just as Yugi walked in. "Hey, Bakura. I found your- "

"-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-en Pharaoh! -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- jack -beep-! I'll -beeeeeeeeeep- if you ever -beep-en -beep- at me again, you -beep-en -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-...boom!-"

Bakura froze. "What the fuck was that? Hang in! Fuck, shit, bastard, slut, arse, bitch, crap, bloody, -beep-…" Bakura paused. "-beep!-" he cried.

"Ha, tombrobber! It's working again!" Yami said, leading his hikari out of the bathroom.

"-beep!-en 'beeper'! -beep!-en come on, -beep!-en Big Brother! Give us a -beep!-en break!"

"_This is Big Broth-"_

"I know who the -beep!- you are! Now turn off this -beep!-en beeper, or am I going to have to -beep!-en shove it up your -beep!-en -beep!-?!"

"_Would all housemates please not that all of Big Brother's electrical systems have backup modes. It will be no use trying to make these systems malfunction…"_

"Shut your -beep!-en mouth! I think we've already figured that out." Bakura finally finished arguing with Big Brother, managing to calm down a bit. He kicked the now empty clothes basket over.

"Where the -beep!- are my…" Bakura's eyes spotted the clean clothes he had been looking for, except now they were soaking wet, Yugi having found them elsewhere but dropping them in surprise when Bakura was yelling.

"-BEEP!-" Bakura sighed. "I give up." He picked up his wet clothes to go and hang them up to dry, not noticing he had also picked up and extra item which had fallen off of Yami's head.

**Day 27:**

"I still don't like this idea." Joey grumbled. "I just know he's planning something delicious."

"I think you mean 'devious', Joey." Yami corrected.

"That's what I said." Joey replied with a shrug. "Now let's forget all this, and get some lunch."

"Maybe we should have Pegasus make a 'Joey' card." Seto chuckled deeply. "'When this card is activated all monsters on the field are immediately eaten.'"

"Haha! Yeah! It would be awesome to have such a powerful card named after me!"

"That was an insult. Though I guess you're too stupid to understand the joke." Kaiba stood up suddenly and started to leave, Mokuba trailing after him. "I don't know why I'm even talking to you dorks!"

"I just don't get it." Ryou shook his head. "He is _always_ plotting, but this time…it's different."

Yugi looked slightly taken back at this remark. "You're really worried about Bakura, aren't you?"

"Well...we do have the same face. I'm always getting the blame for things he's doing. I can't _always_ control him, you know." Ryou replied sheepishly.

"Maybe it has something to do with the next task…"

The housemates jumped three feet in the air at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

Yugi looked around the room and sighed in relief, clutching his chest. "Oh, it's you Rebecca. You gave me such a shock."

"Are you okay, aibou? Rebecca's been so quiet it seems like we've forgotten she was here, too."

Marik stuck his face right in from of Rebecca's, causing her to take a step back in fright. "What are you plotting." He said, suspicious. "You've been as quiet as the tomb-robber. You must be in on it. What's the plan, huh?"

"Cut it out Marik. That just stupid." Malik hit him over the head with the Millennium Rod.

"What did you do that for?!" Marik yelled, rubbing his sore head.

"It's payback for calling me a smart-ass the other day!"

"I didn't call you a smart-ass! I said you had a smart mouth!"

"Same difference!"

"Why you…"

Crash.

* * *

All my thanks to the reviewer, equilla! (Who's the 3 Bs?)

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, it seems like quite a few of the characters are looking for revenge. -sweatdrop- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

_Author's Yami's Notes: I apologise fot this chapter. -bows-_

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 21 – In the Mind_

**Please R&R...**


	21. In The Mind

Author's Notes: I think I've kept you in suspense long enough. So it's now time to find out what's going on in our friend Bakura's head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 21: 'In the Mind'**

By Glitnir Gebo

_Two have gone, nine to go;_

_Three more shall enter on the show._

_Seven days to complete the task_

_Of hidden faces to unmask._

_Find the clues from the past,_

_Familiar faces, first to last._

_When five are gone, they will arrive,_

_Big Brother's new guests and their surprise._

_All will be revealed…_

Bakura's POV:

And people call _me_ evil. I reread the rhyme written on the white slip of paper and scratch my head once more. It seemed pretty simple at first glance, but this straight forward task was turning out to be pretty difficult.

I be Ryou could work it out easily. After having to put up with me for so long he's got pretty good at understanding cryptic messages. But that's not allowed. And even if I only talked to him through our mind-link he would probably tell Big Brother. Besides, I don't want to have to share my prize anyway.

The first part is pretty straight forward. Three more people are going to come into the house, and I have seven days to find out who they are. Which means my dead-line's tomorrow night and I'm still trying to find out who they are.

The second part seems simple too, saying they'll arrive after five people have left. I'm guessing "familiar faces" means they will be people we know. But when you have been around for a few thousand years you know a lot of people…even if most of then _are_ dead.

I don't like the sound of "their surprise". And as for "find the clues in the past"…

This is so frustrating. Ra damn it!

I'm guessing that it won't be any of the evicted housemates, because Big Brother could have no way of knowing who else will go.

And since these tasks can be found by anyone it must be people that aren't only in _my_ past. But that's still so many people!

But then again…Big Brother doesn't seem to realise how long some of us have been living…so perhaps it is someone from recent years. Like at Duelist Kingdom! Ra, that was fun! Almost got my hands on the Millennium Puzzle too. It would have gone as planned to if it weren't for that stupid pharaoh. But I'll get my revenge! I have a surprise in store for him…

A surprise…

Evil plan…

I growl as a thought occurs to me. It's got to be _him_!

But who else? There's meant to be _three_ new people, but I've only worked out _one_.

Yugi's going to freak out. I laugh. I can't wait to see the look on the face when _he_ arrives...if the pharaoh hasn't been evicted by then.

Why is everyone so noisy? I'm trying to concentrate!

I growl as Ryou glances at me. Distractions are the last thing I need.

Anyway, back to the task at hand. I read through the rhyme once more.

Normal POV:

**Day 28:**

**In the Diary Room…**

"_The time limit that had been set for your task has elapsed. Have you achieved your task and found an answer to the rhyme?"_

Bakura grinned evilly in reply.

**Day 29:**

Bakura skipped from one side of the Big Brother house to the other. The grin plastered on his face unnerved the other housemates somewhat, but none more then Ryou.

"I knew it." Ryou sighed. "He's gone and done something terrible and now I'm going to get the blame for it…again."

"I'm not sure that's it, Ryou." Yugi replied sympathetically. "This seems to be some sort of weird victory dance."

Yami nodded in agreement, following his hikari's train of thought. "And Bakura wouldn't be celebrating unless he had already finished whatever evil deed it was. It would give him away."

Ryou looked on in confusion.

"Which means he wasn't aiming to get you in trouble." Yugi finished.

Ryou sighed again. "What a relief."

"BUT THE DAY'S NOT OVER YET!" Bakura laughed happily, having heard his Ryou's thoughts through their mind-link.

**Meanwhile…**

Malik and Marik sat glaring at one another from opposite lounges; their faces twisted in equally aggressive glares. The pair were given a wide space by the other housemates, left to silently battle.

Malik's left eye twitched as Marik narrowed his gaze even further. In reply he matched his dark self's glare.

**Elsewhere…**

Kaiba and Mokuba were also in a stand-off of sorts. Kaiba paused in thought, considering his next move before moving a piece.

"Checkmate."

And so ends another day in the Big Brother house. Or does it?

**Behind the cameras….**

"Wait a minute…we haven't given them any more information on the next task!" The cameraman swirled around in his chair as Big Brother chuckled behind him.

"Which will make it all the more 'delicious'." was Big Brother's only reply.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers!

Bakabakurasotherlady

Taisa'sFireAngel07: Bald Eagle? Is that another author? I'll have to go check it out.

equilla: We may never know...Big B's undies perhaps?

pink-kiss-candy: I'm not from the UK or US, so that makes no sense to me whatsoever. But that fasting because of destiny is actually quite a good idea!

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh, the suspense is killing me! What was the riddle's answer, and what did Bakura get for getting it right? It's just so exciting! But no time to explain now...

_Author's Yami's Notes: Eek!_

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 22 – Let's Race!_

**Please R&R...**


	22. Let's Race!

Author's Notes: Please don't kill me for the delayed update! The next chapter might be slightly delayed also, what with some slight eye problems and a little bit of writer's block. But with a special event in a little under two months...I'm going to get my pen moving so if all goes well we'll get this story moving along! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Review of previous chapters' Japanese translations:  
Jii-chan - Grandfather.  
Aibou - Partner.  
Mou hitori no boku - The other spirit of me  
Nii-sama - Big brother (older brother)  
Yadonushi - Host/Kings property (Bakura being the king of thieves)  
Itai - Ow/Ouch (said when in pain)  
Arigatou - Thank you  
Onegai - Please  
Hai - Yes

On your marks…get set…

* * *

**Chapter ****22: 'Let's Race!**'

By Glitnir-Gebo

"_This is Big Brother. Would all housemates please assemble in the yard."_

It was early morning and the sun was shining. The housemates moved groggy-eyed from the rooms out onto the veranda, all the while squinting from the sudden light. Not being morning people, Malik and Marik groaned and snarled at everyone.

"_As you may - or may not – remember, today is the day appointed for the third task."_

Yugi rubbed his tired eyes and Yami yawned.

"_The race track has been set up in the yard. There is a five minute time limit for each person to complete the task. If you have not completed the task within those five minutes your entire team will be eliminated from the task."_

Ryou listened intensely, while Bakura slept standing up.

"_The teams are as follows. Team One: Yugi, Yami, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba. Team Two: Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Rebecca."_

Kaiba and Joey exchanged angered glances at having to be on a team together.

"_One housemate from each team must complete the course set up, before tagging the next member of their team who, in turn, will do the same. Once all five team members have completed the course, the whole team must race at once. The aim is to be the first to cross the finishing line."_

Big Brother paused to let this information sink in before dropping one last detail. _"All this must be done...with a swimming floatie on. The task will start in fifteen minutes. I suggest changing into something other then your pajamas."_

**Fifteen minutes later...**

"_GO!"_

The housemates had lined themselves up in their teams, looking odd with the floaties on. Rebecca and Mokuba were had to see underneath their giant floaties, while others jackets wouldn't sit straight.

The race course was set up in five stages. Stage One was made up and sets of hurdles, low enough for an adult to easily leap over, but high enough for the teenagers to have some difficulty.

Stage Two was crossing the pool. A narrow plank of wood had been suspended across it. If the housemates lost their balance they would fall into the water.

Stage Three was a set of monkey bars.

Stage Four was concealed by a room made up of heavy black curtains. Only Big Brother knew what lay hidden inside.

The Fifth and final stage was a simple brick wall to be scaled.

Yugi and Malik set off at Big Brother's command; Yugi quickly falling behind on the hurdles due to his shorter then average legs. Malik. however, leaped over them in huge strides, the floatie around his waist doing very little to slow him down.

The second stage arrived quickly, and Malik leapt before he realized there were no more hurdles. He fell into the water, giving Yugi time to catch up and tip-toe his way across the wooden plank.

Yugi's head start on the next stage did not last long however. No sooner had he finally managed to climb up to reach the monkey bars (being too short to even jump up to reach them) then Malik appeared next to him, skipping every second bar, with his legs crossed to keep the floatie from falling off. Yugi grimaced, swung himself as hard as he could, and let go of the bars, managing to catch Malik around the waist. Malik almost lost his grip, but retained it and was left with no option but to continue across the monkey bars with Yugi hitching a ride on him.

As they reached the fourth stage Yugi released his grip of Malik and they ran into the curtains, silent with determination. A few second later they ran out the other side, their faces hosting looks of terror.

They made it over the brick wall and across the finish line in just under the five minute time limit.

Yami and Marik set off as their lighter halves tagged them. They passed the hurdles without incident, Yami somehow getting to the pool first. He turned his head slightly to see where Marik was just in time to see a set of hands reach out for him from behind. He was too late to stop Marik though, as he was pushed into the water. Marik ran across the plank with a triumphant cry of "Revenge!"

Yami quickly pulled himself out of the pool, tackling Marik just as he reached the monkey bars. Marik landed face first in the mud, left where the soaked Malik and trodden. Yami got up and walked over to him, pulling his floatie back up. He leapt for the first bar, but lost his grip because his hands were still wet. He too landed in the mud.

Marik laughed as he watched Yami fall, before leaping up for the bar to try and get ahead of the ex-pharaoh. Unfortunately he grabbed the same bar as Yami and ended up falling on top of said yami.

They looked at each other before racing toward the curtains. Yami became caught in one of the curtains on the way out and bumped into Marik, who skidded and went sliding along the ground, coming to a stop against the brick wall.

Yami seized this opportunity to use Marik's head as leverage to climb the wall. He reached the finish line was a furious Marik with a footprint on his head finishing a few seconds behind.

Bakura, who had seen Yami arriving before Marik, grabbed Joey in a headlock to prevent him from going when Yami tagged him, and therefore ruining any chances of a head start for the opposing team.

Marik tagged Bakura and the yami let go of Joey and began to run at the hurdles. Joey, being pretty athletic, had no trouble making it over; his opponent only managing to keep up by knocking most of the hurdles over in his furious bid to finish first.

They reached the pool, pushing at each other but both managing to remain dry.

Joey swung up and across the monkey bars whilst Bakura climbed on top of them, running across the bars.

Keeping up with each other they ran into the curtains and ran out the other side screaming.

It was a tight race. Joey and Bakura managed to remain tied as they scaled the brick wall and crossed the finish line.

And then Kaiba and Ryou were tagged...and that's when things started to get just a little out of hand.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers!

ireina15963: -bows- Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it!

Flame Body: -evil laugh- I guess you _won't_ find out in the next chapter. And no worries about not reviewing lately! Thanks for all your reviews!

equilla: Ouch! I hope they wouldn't snap. Seto skipping is actually quite an interesting though though…-ponders-

pink-kiss-candy: Perhaps I'll do it. No time now though, there's a race to finish!

Taisa'sFireAngel07: Wow, random _and_ funny? -is happy-

Lynx: You know me Lynx. I _live_ to kill you.

Bakabakurasotherlady.: Here's ya update!

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow, so many reviews lately! I'm so happy! I must go check out some of your fanfics. I haven't really had the chance lately. ;;;

_Author's Yami's Notes: __"__Just a little out of hand"??? What story are __**you**__ reading???_

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 23 – Don't try this at home_

**Please R&R…**


	23. Don't Try This at Home

Author's Notes: Here's the next part of 'Let's Race!'. Nect chapter will be a 'special'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 23: '****Don't try this at home'**

By Glitnir-Gebo

**Previously...** The housemates are completing a race course (that's more of an obstacle course) set up it five stages (hurdles, crossing the pool, monkey bars, something hidden behind curtains, and a scaling a brick wall) for their third task. Yugi and Malik, then Yami and Marik all somehow managed to complete it. _And then Kaiba and Ryou were tagged...and that's when things started to get just a little out of hand._

Kaiba and Ryou were tagged. Ryou, being pretty frail, was a little slow on the hurdles, but Kaiba was even slower despite being one of the tallest housemates. In fact, the billionaire hadn't even crossed the starting line.

"Kaiba! What are you doing?" Yami said in a rough tone, waving his hands in emphasis at the stationary Kaiba.

Kaiba merely folded his arms across his chest and tried to look dignified. A tough task when you're wearing a floatie. "You can't honestly expect me, a billionaire, to participate in a silly race like this. The idea is ridiculous!"

"Moneybags..."Joey growled, waving one fist at Kaiba.

"Please, Seto?" Mokuba said, looking up at his brother. Kaiba stood his ground.

By this time, Ryou had cleared the hurdles and was making his way across the pool.

"_Please, _Nii-sama? It's just another game. Think about what would happen to you reputation if someone beats you! Yami beat Marik...don't you want to beat Yami's time?"

But even Kaiba's will to beat Yami wasn't stronger then his pride. And so Joey decided to take him down. Quite literally.

Joey dived at Kaiba and started to tear off his clothes. In a matter of seconds Kaiba was left standing in naught but his underwear and a floatie. Beside him Joey stood proudly, one fist raised in triumph.

"We will never loose to the likes of you!" he announced dramatically, pointing one finger at Malik, Marik, and Bakura. Said housemates snickered back at him.

Even Rebecca laughed. "He looks silly, doesn't he teddy?"

"You intend to win looking like _that_?!" Marik clutched his side with laughter.

Malik, too, was bent with laughter. "You…you…" he tried to speak through his laughter, "you look like a cosplayer!"

Bakura was so overcome with laughter he couldn't speak at all. Instead he just rolled around on the ground.

The other four housemates all looked at Joey, realising what Malik said was true.

Joey was wearing the clothes he had stripped from Kaiba. The jacket was much too long and lay partly on the ground, and Joey had had to roll the sleaves up to keep his hands uncovered.

"I can and I will!" Joey raced off towards the hurdles. This time the jacket impeded his ability to leap, but he managed to get to the pool…just bas Ryou disappeared into the fourth stage.

Back at the starting line the rest of the housemates tried to ignore Kaiba's nakedness. Kaiba, oddly, did not seem at all bothered. He was remembering how much Mokuba had wanted him to get along with Joey.

Joey was furiously moving to catch up with Ryou. Ryou had come out of the curtains unaffected. By the time Joey had crossed the monkey bars and run into the curtains (this time with his eyes shut) Ryou had already tagged Rebecca.

The small girl skipped off in the direction on the hurdles.

Ryou looked at Kaiba quizzically with an eyebrow raised. His eyes moved over to Joey, who had forgotten to open his eyes after passing the curtains and had run straight into the brick wall.

Mokuba, being the only one who had seen his brother in his underwear before, was able to follow Ryou's questioning look without embarrassment.

"They're getting along." He said as an explanation.

Joey finally arrived back at the starting line with a thud as he tripped on Kaiba's jacket. He reached out from the ground and tagged Mokuba's foot.

Mokuba raced towards the hurdles with enthusiasm. He attempted to leap over the first few rather unsuccessfully. He looked around and noticed that Rebecca, instead of going _over_ the hurdles, was skipping around them instead. Mokuba, deciding this was a better idea, ran around the hurdles.

Even though Mokuba could run faster then Rebecca could skip, the small girl arrived at the pool first. She took one look at the narrow plank, before skipping around the edge of the pool instead. Mokuba crossed the pool a few seconds later. Neither he nor Rebecca were tall enough to reach the monkey bars, so they were bypassed too. Rebecca, hugging her teddy, ran parallel to Mokuba into the curtains. They came out the other side looking none the worse for the experience.

Back at the start line, as the two kids approached the brick wall, the other housemates watched on. Yami raised an eye brow, wondering why Big Brother had set such tasks when it was obvious that not all the housemates could do it. "I don't think Big Brother though this through, aibou." Yami stated.

Yugi nodded in response, remembering his difficulties. "Or perhaps he set this task because he knew this was exactly what would happen."

Mokuba managed to gain the lead on his skipping rival as he raced towards the finish line, and for a few moments it seemed as though he would win. Three out of four of his team-mates yelled at him to move even faster. Just as he was about to cross the line out of the corner of his eye he saw something go flying through the air beside him.

The other team cheered as Rebecca's teddy hit Kaiba on the head. Since teddy was as much a part of Rebecca as the yamis were to their hikaris, her team silently decided this was as good as Rebecca tagging them herself.

Mokuba's team stood frozen as Rebecca's whole team raced off on the final circuit. Even Kaiba, who was in shock from being attacked by a teddy, raced.

Malik, Marik, and Bakura all turned to glare at Mokuba. Malik opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted by Ryou running off after the other team. The rest of his team followed suit.

The last race was more like a stampede then an organised event. Most of the hurdles were left on the ground, the plank across the pool was left floating in pieces, the monkey bars were left slightly bent from too much weight, and curtains were pulled down to reveal nothing but a box behind them.

As the herd headed for the brick wall three voices called out in unison and the wall promptly disappeared to the Shadow Realm.

To the naked eye it was impossible to tell who crossed the finish line first - though later on Big Brother would play back the film from one of the cameras in order to find out - nor was it obvious who was last. Most of the housemates ended up on the ground clutching their chests and trying to catch their breath.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers!

ireina15963, xXxPoisonIvy94xXx

Lynx: I missed your typo corrections.

equilla: Now there's an idea!

* * *

Author's Notes: Kids, do not try this at home. Unless, of course, you're trapped in a fanfic such as this one.

_Author's Yami's Notes: -dies-_

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 24 – '__Chaos, Confusion, and Construction__'_

**Please R&R...**


	24. Chaos, Confusion, and Construction

Author's Notes: **This chapter marks the 3 year anniversary of Gameshow Goers: Big Brother. **Wow. That makes an average of one eviction a year!

I know, I know. The third eviction should have been on Day 29, but there was just so much going on! Do you really think anyone would have noticed?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother

Japanese translation: See previous chapters...

Here we go…

* * *

**Chapter**** 24: 'Chaos, Confusion, and Construction**' (Special)

By Glitnir-Gebo

On Big Brother's command the housemates assembled in the diary room.

"_As you were informed, the winner of each race will be rewarded immunity. As such, the following housemates will _not_ be up for eviction: Yami, Ryou, Rebecca, and Bakura."_

This announcement caused an uproar amongst some of the other housemates.

"Bakura didn't win a race!"

"Being tied is still winning!"

"They cheated!"

"_In the case of ties neither housemate has been awarded immunity. Bakura was the winner of the final race, therefore he too will be immune to eviction. For one housemate today will be your last day in the Big Brother house. The eviction will be tomorrow night."_

**Day 31:**

All was calm in the Big Brother house on the 31st morning. A little _too_ calm for Big Brother's liking…

"KA-BOOM!"

"What in Ra's name was that?!" Marik screamed, jolting into consciousness.

"It think something just went 'ka-boom'." Joey said.

"No one cares what you think, Wheeler, so quit it before you embarrass yourself."

"What'd you say, Moneybags?!"

Marik snickered. "Look at them, fighting like they're married."

"Do you want me to come over there and – " Luckily, before Joey could finish threatening to do something dreadful to Marik, Big Brother interrupted.

"_This is Big Brother. Something just went 'ka-boom__'…"_

"Told ya." Joey said.

"…_so what are you going to do about it?"_

The housemates all blinked in surprise. "Wh-what did you say?"

"_I said 'what are you going to do about it?'"_

The housemates blinked in disbelief again.

"_TIME TO WAKE UP HOUSEMATES! YOU'RE BOREING THE__ VIEWERS! NO ONE WANTS TO WATCH YOU LAZING AROUND!"_

The housemates jumped three feet into the air. Yami growled. "How dare you call my hikari boring!"

"Bugger Yugi! How dare he call _me_ boring! Evil people are not boring! I shall banish you to the depths of the shadow realm!"

Ryou tapped his yami lightly on the shoulder. "Uh…Bakura? We only got the Millennium items back because we said we wouldn't use them as weapons."

Bakura grinned his evilest grin. He turned to face the nearest mirror. "So what are you going to do about it?" He turned back to Ryou. "He can't evict me if he's in the shadow realm."

"Uh…Bakura?" Ryou said again. "Big Brother won't be able to do _anything_ if he's in the shadow realm. There will be no show."

Bakura's eyes widened in realization. "You're right!" He let go of his Millennium Ring. "Spoil my fun whydontcha." He said with a sob.

"Well, what _are_ we going to do then?" The males all turned to see Rebecca standing in the doorway. "Eep."

"I propose we go hunting teddy bears." Marik grinned. "Oh, look! I think I've found one."

"NOT TEDDY!" Rebecca ran off.

"Pompus windbags." Kaiba declared before clicking his heels, turning, and stomping off in the opposite direction.

"You want excitement, Big Brother? Well, here's some excitement for ya!"

THWACK!

Kaiba was bowled forward by the force of the apple hitting the back of his head.

"FOOD FIGHT!" A chorus of voices screamed from behind the mirrors. Now, there's an unwritten rule that once a food fight has been declared, there's no going back.

Soon the food was flying in all directions. Ryou sat calmly in the middle of the room taking deep breaths. The unidentifiable mass of food went flying back and forth over his head like some sort of juggling act.

But in all the chaos that ensued, the 'ka-boom' was not forgotten. Yugi and Mokuba stood at the edge of the room.

"What do you think is going on, Yugi?" Mokuba asked, dodging a bananna.

"You win this round, tomb-robber! But I'll be back!" Yami threw his hands up in defeat and settled for looking quizzically at Ryou.

Yugi waved his hand dismissively. "Big Brother's probably just joking. Why would he blow up part of the house?"

"Who said it was part of the house?" They turned to see Kaiba's gravity-defying coat disappear through a door.

"Big brother!" Mokuba ran after the millionaire.

Malik and Marik sat behind the lounge closest to where Yugi and Mokuba had been talking. "Ra, that was confusing. How many big brothers _are_ there in this house?" Malik said.

"Too many," Marik replied. "Conversations would be a lot less confusing if they all got evicted." He threw another food-missile over the lounge like a grenade.

Yugi weaved his way across the room, using a lampshade as a shield. He tapped Yami on the shoulder. "Mou hitori no boku? Do you think we should go after Kaiba? Maybe he knows what Big Brother blew up."

Bakura's head swiveled around. "Hey! How come Big Brother gets to blow things up but I can't! Wait for me!"

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed, snapping his eyes open and running out the door after this yami.

"Wait for me!" Joey ran out after them.

Soon only Malik and Marik were left in the room, the food fight forgotten as quickly as it had started. "Should we go after them?"

"Why? We've blown enough stuff up before; we don't need to see the remnants of another one."

"But what if the explosion was part of a task from Big Brother to get immunity?"

Marik grabbed his lighter half's arm and dragged him out the door. "Let's go!"

**Ten minutes later…**

"What in Ra's name did he blow up?!" After ten minutes of unsuccessful searching the housemates had given up looking for the source of the 'ka-boom'.

"Maybe Joey was right. Maybe it _was_ just sound effects or something…" Ryou offered.

"Told ya."

"Hang on a second…where's Kaiba and Mokuba?" Yami asked, looking around the yard. There was no sign of the Kaiba brothers.

"Come to think of it, mou hitori no boku, I haven't seen them since they left the loungeroom. We never caught up with them!"

"This is getting a bit freaky! How can the Kaiba's just disappear?!" Yami said, slightly panicky.

The housemates lapsed into silence.

"And you all look so freaked out…why?" The housemates jumped at the sound of Kaiba's voice.

"Where have you been, Kaiba?" Yami demanded.

"We've been in the diary room talking to Big Brother. Seto didn't think that anything really blew up." Mokuba said.

Malik fumed. "Oh! You mean we've been searching for nothing?!"

**Behind the cameras…**

Big Brother clutched his aching sides. "Did you see - " he howled with laughter. "T-t-they thought - " he howled again. Big Brother wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed. "I think we've broken the monotony. The ratings are going to soar!"

**In the yard…**

Joey stood agape. "He set us up…Big Brother set us up…" he closed his mouth and raised a fist. "If I ever get my hands on Big Brother…"

"_This is Big Brother. My apologies about the disruption. Please do not be so boring in future. As a reward for today, we will be building a gazebo in the yard. Have a great day."_

"A-a-a…A gazebo?" Ryou stuttered. "Why are we getting a _gazebo_?"

"Aibou?"

"Yes, mou hitori no boku?"

"What's a gazebo?"

"Big Brother does a lot of random things…doesn't he teddy?" Rebecca skipped back inside.

"I think Big Brother's gone crazy." Malik and Marik agreed.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time!" Bakura said, sad there hadn't been any actual destruction.

"Cheer up, Bakura. We've got a gazebo to look forward to!"

**That night…**

The ten (soon to be nine) housemates sat on the lounges, the possible evictees all with their bags.

"Housemates, you have now been in the Big Brother house for four and a half weeks." Mai said. "And the time has arrived for one more of you to leave. The public has voted and taking the recent events into account, the next evictee has been decided."

"It's time to go…Joey." Mai's voice said.

"Yes!" Joey cheered. He picked up his bag and started a one man conga line out the door. "No more psychos! No more Kaiba! MORE FOOD!"

"_You have twenty seconds to leave the house." _Big Brother's voice boomed._ "20…19…18…"_

"No more psychos! No more Kaiba! MORE FOOD!" Joey's voice was heard from outside the wooden doors.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers!

Author's Notes: If you think my story's starting to go down-hill a bit, please let me know. Or if you find any mistakes with the storyline. I don't always have time to look through all the previous chapters to make sure I don't have any contradictions. .

_Author's Yami's Notes:__ -resurrects-_

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 25 – '__On the Outside'_

_**Please R&R...**_


	25. On The Outside

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry it's been so long between chapters! Please forgive me! -bows- I had a difficult time trying to start this chapter, but once I did I got it done fairly quickly. I don't think I'll be writing another chapter about outside the house anytime soon. I thought it would be nice for a few other characters from the show to make an appearance.

Just a note for people who watch the Japanese Yuugi-ou, I use the names in the English dub, so in this chapter Ryuji Otogo is Duke Devlin, and Hiroto Honda is Tristan Taylor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Warning: Contains a little bit of swearing.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters.

Let's lock and load…

* * *

**Chapter 25: 'On the Outside****'**

By Glitnir-Gebo

**Day 32:**

"_This is Big Brother. Because of recent events there is little food left in the house. As a consequence of this, extra food has been added to today's delivery."_

**On the outside…**

Joey sat, staring at the TV with a disbelieving look on his face.

"It's a good thing they get extra food," Serenity said, not noticing her brother's expression. "They barely had any left!"

A 'Breaking News' bar appeared of the bottom of the screen. It read: _Monkeys still on loose. All sightings should be reported to 1800 MOKEYS_.

"AHHH!" Smash! Slam!

Tea and Tristan came running into the room. "Joey! There's a monkey sitting above you door throwing things at people!" Tristan panted.

"A monkey? Don be silly Tristan."

Tristan gritted his teeth and bared a fist at Joey. "Are you calling me a liar?!" he turned calmly and waved at Serenity. "Hi."

Joey leapt to his feet, grabbing Tristan by the coat collar. "That's all ya have ta say?! I just got evicted from da Big Brother house and all ya have to say is 'there's a monkey on your door'?!"

Tea took Joey's seat next to Serenity. "Let's let them get the male bonding out of the way."

**Above the door…**

"E-ee-ee!" Monkey threw a smelly shoe at a passer-by.

**Later…**

"E-ee-ee!"

"Don't ya monkey-talk me!"

"E-ee-ee!"

"Oh yeah?! Come down here and say that!"

Splat! Joey got a rotten apple to the face.

Monkey squeaked in laughter and clapped its feet together.

The four friends stood on the path out front of the door, pondering how to get the monkey down. "I wonder if those monkeys that fell on Bakura have anything to do with this." Serenity said.

**Flashback to 'Tokyo Food Mart'…**

_Yeah, when monkeys fall from the sky!" THWACK A monkey fell on Bakura's head from the ceiling._

"_Where the fuck did that monkey come from?!" Bakura yelled, looking at the ceiling as if inspecting for any more monkeys, before looking back down at everyone else. THWACK Another monkey fell on his head._

"_THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE! Bloody monkeys…"_

**End Flashback…**

"That's right! It might even be the same monkey!" Tea observed.

Tristan put a finger to his chin. "I remember Serenity saying something about that."

"You stay away from my little sister!"

"If I recall what she said correctly, the monkeys only fell on Bakura. I have an idea…"

"What are you talkin' about?! What happened? I don remember no monkeys!"

Tristan turned from the monkey to the girls and explained his plan. "If we show it a photo of Bakura, it may jump on it. Then Joey can jump on_it_. Problem solved."

"There's just one problem with your plan." Joey waved a finger in his friend's face. "Where are we gonna get a photo of Bakura?"

**Duke's game shop…**

"What? A picture of Bakura? Wait a minute and I'll ask." Duke covered the mouthpiece of his phone and leaned out the window of this shop. This was met by the happy screams of about 100 Duke-crazy female fans. "Does anyone have a picture of Bakura? You know, that guy in Big Brother?"

**Later at the Wheeler household…**

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Duke said, handing over the photo of Bakura.

"No one asked you Puke." Joey growled.

Duke waved one hand at Joey. "Why don't you just let Joey talk to it? They have about the same IQ."

Tea handed the photo to Tristan, who slowly approached the door, holding the photo where the monkey would be able to see it.

"E-ee-ee! E-ee-ee!" The monkey laughed, clapping its feet together again.

"You're just entertaining it! I still think your best bet is Joey. I have another idea"

"I'm not talking to that brute!"

"Well, if you don't want to hear my new idea, I guess I'll go back to work." Duke wandered away.

**Even later…**

"Gah! What are we going to do!"

"I don't know about you two, but Serenity and I are going back inside to see how the others are doing." Tea and Serenity went into the house, leaving Joey and Tristan alone outside to work out how to get the monkey down on their own.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

"Hello? Tristan's phone."

"THROW JOEY!"

"Okay."

THWACK!

"Wow. It worked. Thanks Duke."

And so another day in Domino city ended with Joey being thrown through the air.

Wait a minute…what about the Big Brother house?!

**Inside the Big Brother house…**

"_This is Big Brother. Because of a rat infestation there is little food left in the house. As a consequence of this, you will be forced to eat the chicken feed until tomorrow's delivery ." _

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers! -won't list them- 

Millennium: I would _love _to hit 200 reviews! Let me know if I can inspire your muse.

* * *

Author's Notes: I started on the next chapter as soon as I finished this one, so hopefully you won't have to wait months for it! 

_Author's Yami's Notes: In your reviews, please review, not just say 'update soon'. I want to know WHAT you like, not just that you like it (though that's good too _: P_) -Throws Joey-_

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 26 – (Untitled)_

**Please R&R...**


	26. The God of Big Brother

Author's Notes: -cries- Only two reviews for chapter 25... First off I would like to apologise for my lack of update. Secondly, I would like to thank those who read my story and actually review. Like I've said, reviews (good or bad ones) are what keep me going. Oh, and any ideas you have on what you'd like to see happen...especially for tasks...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translations:  
Aibou - Partner.  
Mou hitori no boku - The other spirit of me

This one's for the fangirls…

**Chapter ****26:'The God of Big Brother'**

By GlitnirGebo

**Day 33:**

"Ra damnit! It's as hot as Egypt in here!" Yami lay draped over the couch fanning himself with one arm.

"It's…hotter…then…that." Yugi puffed. He lay on the table in the centre of the room with stars in his eyes.

"Pharaoh's pet! Get me an ice-cream!" Bakura barked from his seat near the automatic doors, trying to catch what little cool breeze was blowing in through the cracks.

Yugi turned his eyes to catch Yami's and turned on the puppy dog eyes. Yami inclined his head by way of a nod and barked back at Bakura "GET IT YOURSELF!"

**Earlier that day…**

It was a pleasant day. A bit on the warm side perhaps, but with the breeze blowing in through the open doors it was a quite nice temperature.

But most importantly, it was warm enough to swim in the pool. Yes, a few of the housemates were actually using the pool for _swimming_. Mokuba was wading under Kaiba's watchful eye, Ryou was being held under by Bakura, Rebecca and her teddy floated around on inflatable chairs, and Marik chased Malik around the edge of the pool, trying to push him in.

On the other side of the yard, sitting on the verandah, was Yami. Yugi came marching through the automatic doors in his swimming trunks, covered in floaties, and ready to tackle the water. His smile faded slightly when he saw Yami sulking.

"Aren't you going to swim too?"

Yami just glared at the pool, his right eye twitching.

**Flashback…**

_Yami somehow getting to the pool first. He turned his head slightly to see where Marik was just in time to see a set of hands reach out for him from behind. He was too late to stop Marik though, as he was pushed into the water. Marik ran across the plank w__ith a triumphant cry…_

**End Flashback…**

"No aibou. I think I'll stay right here. You go enjoy yourself."

Yugi hesitated. Before he could decide whether to stay with his yami or join the others in the pool there was a yell from the pool. "Pharaoh's pet! Get me an ice-cream!" Yugi turned to see Bakura dunking his hikari under the water.

"Get it yourself, tomb-robber!" Yami called out.

"It's alright mou hitori no boku, an ice-cream seems like a good idea. Since you're not swimming, do you want one too?"

"No thank you, aibou."

Yugi went back inside to fetch the ice-creams, never suspecting the fate that would befall the housemates from this single innocent act.

Yugi waddled to the freezer, the floaties he was wearing preventing him from walking properly. He opened the freezer door and his eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. A purple mist emerged from the freezer and floated across Yugi, whose eyes glazed over...

Meanwhile, out in the yard Yami was wondering what was taking his hikari so long. He was just about to get up to look for his lighter half when a shadow fell over him. Yami looked up to see the silhouette of a muscular, albeit short, man standing with the sun shinning so brightly behind him that Yami was unable to make out his features.

"Uhh...hello?" Yami said, raising an eyebrow and wondering what this stranger was doing in the Big Brother house. The man turned his head to Yami and placed one hand on his shoulder. Yami's eyes widened in realization at who the man was, and he bowed down to the man with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Ra." he whispered in awe.

On the other side of the yard in the pool Bakura was still dunking his hikari under the water. He let Ryou up for air and asked him "Having fun?"

Ryou took a deep breath and seemed to notice something over Bakura's shoulder, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

Bakura, sensing that Ryou was genuinely confused and not just feigning it in order to distract him, turned around to see what his hikari was looking at. "Hey, pharaoh! What in Ra's name are you doing?!" he exclaimed when he saw Yami bowing down in front of Yugi.

Yugi took a few steps forward past Yami and held his arms out to the yard. "I am the god of toasters!" he declared.

**Five minutes later…**

**...in the yard...**

"_This is Big Brother..."_

"I hear you, my master! Show me a sign and I shall do your bidding!" Malik knelt before the only camera visible in the yard, his hands raised towards it.

There was a cluck from behind him. Malik's eyes widened in understanding at the sound. "Yes! My master! Your will shall be done!"

**Behind the cameras...**

The cameraman raised one eyebrow and looked sideways at Big Brother. "I'm not sure I like where this is going. Perhaps we should at least try to separate the housemates from each other?" He looked back at the events in the yard and gulped. "Please?" he said weakly.

**...in the ****lounge room...**

"_This is Big Brother..."_

"Who?! What?! Show yourself?!" Kaiba spun around, trying to find the source of the voice that seemed to be following him wherever he went.

"I don't believe in ghosts, so you can stop that now!" Kaiba felt a wind pass right through him. "Mokuba? Now's not the time for games. Come out."

"Mokuba? Yugi? Ryou?" he spun around again trying to catch a glimpse of the imaginary trickster. "Anyone?...Joey?"

Elsewhere in the room Yugi stood on the table with his hands on his hips and his chin in the air, with Yami bowed at his feet, his eyes raised in awe.

Meanwhile, Mokuba and Rebecca slept on the floor, back to back, the effects of the mist too much for their bodies to handle.

**I****n the boy's bedroom...**

Chaos reigned supreme in the bedroom...to say the least.

Marik lay curled up on his bed, his eyes darting from side to side, convinced his conscience had finally come looking for him.

Bakura and Ryou danced around the room laughing wildly and singing songs about drunken sailors, leaning on each other for support.

Malik came rushing past them into the bathroom, a kitchen knife in one hand, the bundle under his other arm clucking wildly and flapping it's wings in a futile attempt to get away.

Normal POV:

"_This is Big Brother. The hallucinogenic gas which is currently present in the house will disperse in approximately 1__0 minutes. Until that time, please try to avoid contact with other housemates."_

Bzzt!

Yugi sat in the diary room, amongst an array of cables, their ends frayed and burnt. In front of him lay the metal casing which had once held the cables, which he had asked Yami to pull from the wall...

...the cables which had controlled the flow of electricity though the now dead house.

**Later...**

"Ra damnit! It's as hot as Egypt in here!" Yami lay draped over the couch fanning himself with one arm.

"It's…hotter…then…that." Yugi puffed. He lay on the table in the centre of the room with stars in his eyes.

"Pharaoh's pet! Get me an ice-cream!" Bakura barked from his seat near the automatic doors, trying to catch what little cool breeze was blowing in through the cracks.

Yugi turned his eyes to catch Yami's and turned on the puppy dog eyes. Yami inclined his head by way of a nod and barked back at Bakura "GET IT YOURSELF!"

* * *

Thanks to the Reviewers!

StormOfSparks: Thanks so much!

FlameBody: Not as confused as I was writing it, I'd bet ;;;

* * *

Author's Notes: No chickens were harmed in the making of this chapter.

_Author's Yami's Notes: ...unfortunately._

**Next Chapter:** _Chapter 27 – The next eviction_

**Please R&R…**


	27. On Broadway

Author's Notes: Any male readers out there? I know what the fangirls would like to see in this story, but what about the guys? -has no idea- Let me know and I'll see what I can do. I don't want this story to be just for the fangirls (as most of my reviewers seem to be ^_^).

And I really want to apologize for the extreme lack of updates. I have been busy with things offline and it had been so long since I last watched YGO, I figured I'd better watch some and reread what I've written before I continued. I really will try to get back into the habit of posting, I promise!

Note: It's only been 5 days since the last eviction, but since that eviction was a few days late, the fourth eviction is taking place where it _should_ be...5 weeks after their arrival in the Big Brother house.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Big Brother.

Japanese translation: See previous chapters.

**Chapter 27: '****On Broadway'**

By Glitnir-Gebo

**Day 36:**

Outside the sun was beginning to set, casting the yard into long shadows, and turning the horizon a vibrant orange colour, dissolving into a rich purple and finally into a star-speckled darkness on the opposite horizon. Lightness and darkness united in the cycle of life, while endlessly at war – fighting for the sky.

Inside the Big Brother house a similar war was being waged.

"Get your hands off me, pharaoh!"

"Come on Bakura! You know that it's the right thing to do!" Yugi insisted, his eyes turned to maximum cuteness.

"Forget it aibou. Sweet talk isn't going to get you anywhere. Bakura's always liked it rough." Yami stood behind him, his arms wrapped around the thief's wait, pinning his arms to his side.

Bakura lashed out with his feet, trying his best to escape from Yami's grip. "Urusei! How dare you man-handle me like this!"

Yugi tilted his head to one side and seemed to think for a moment. "Then perhaps if we all work together we might have our way with him." he suggested.

"Gang up on him you mean?" Yami replied, dodging Bakura's kicks. "That might work."

"Ra-damn it! Don't just stand there Ryou! Help me!"

Ryou shuffled further away from the confrontation, giving his yami a weak smile and opening his arms in a shrug as if to apologise.

Yugi went over to where Malik and Marik still sat on the lounges, a bowl of popcorn on the seat between them. "Would you like to help us wrestle Bakura?" he asked them innocently.

Marik laughed and slapped his knee, a piece of popcorn flying out of his mouth. Malik suppressed a chuckle and replied, "I believe what my darker half is trying to say is that as tempting as that sounds...it's defiantly funnier watching from the side lines. A _lot_ funnier."

Yami looked over at them quizzically. Bakura had managed to get one arm free and was waving it around wildly, trying to catch hold of the pharaoh's hair. "What did they say?" he called out over Bakura's shouts and cursing.

Yugi shook his head at him, then turned to look at the Kaiba brothers. They too sat on one of the lounges, and although Mokuba kept shooting worried glances at the squabble, Seto seemed completely oblivious to the drama unfolding in front of him.

"Unhand me pharaoh or so help me I'll cry rape!"

Not even batting an eyelid, Kaiba just lay his head back and stared at the ceiling, the picture of boredom.

"Yoo-hoo! Kaiba?" Yugi waved a hand in front of Kaiba's face. "Are you paying attention? We need your help with Bakura."

Kaiba sighed and continued to stare at the roof.

With a shrug, Yugi turned around and returned to where his yami was standing. "Looks like we're on our own, mou hitori no boku."

"Indeed aibou. I don't suppose you know where any rope is?" Yami replied.

"Rope?! How dare you pharaoh! I will not be restrained like this!" Bakura continued straining to escape from Yami's grip. "Ryou! Send him to the Shadow Realm!"

Jumping at the sound of his name, Ryou shuffled even further away from the confrontation.

Yugi smiled at the tormented yami. "Just relax, Bakura. It's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD?!" Bakura shrieked. "I thought you were meant to be innocent? But this! This is just plain evil! EVIL!"

"Enough Bakura." Yami cut in sternly. "My hikari is not evil."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing. Please Bakura?" Yugi tilted his head and blinked innocently at Bakura. "Will you help us?"

Bakura looked at Yugi, a rather frightened look on his face. "Oh Ra save me! The cuteness! No! Noooo!"

"Just agree to help us Bakura," Yami demanded, "and I will call him off."

Bakura bit his lip, visibly torn between his honour as an evil spirit and the 'horror' of Yugi's puppy dog eyes. "All right!" he exclaimed finally, "I'll do it! Just make it quick pharaoh...and please...be gentle."

**The previous day...**

**...in the diary room...**

"_Your fourth task is as follows: You are to write and perform a musical. It must involve a minimum of three actors, and one character must be female. Costumes must be worn. You must perform your musical tomorrow night."_

"And it can be about anything we want?" Yugi asked enthusiastically.

"_That is correct."_ Big Brother replied in his booming monotone voice.

"Absolutely anything at all?" Yami asked again.

"_That is correct."_ Big Brother replied again.

Yugi and Yami exchanged grins.

"Do we have to?" Malik groaned. "It's so...so...so..." he struggled for the right word.

"Undignified?" Kaiba offered.

"Unevil!"

"_Not all housemates need participate in the final product, but everyone needs to do their part to create the piece."_

Malik sat back in his chair, relaxing at Big Brother's words. "I can handle that."

Bakura hit his head against the wall. "I am not doing this."

"Oh cheer up! It will be fun!" Ryou said, not looking like he believed his own words.

"We could divide up the jobs." Mokuba chirped in.

"Good idea Mokuba! Yami and I will be the actors!" Yugi said. "Will you and Seto write the script for us?"

Kaiba stood up and towered over Yugi. "No Kaiba has ever written a musical and we will not start now!"

"Sure thing!" Mokuba answered, ducking around his brother's jacket.

Kaiba took a step back, startled. "Mokuba!"

"Bakura's good at ordering people around." Ryou added, glancing sideways at his yami. "He could direct it."

"Hold on a moment!" Marik cut in. "What will Malik and I do then."

Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, Ryou, and – much to everyone's surprise – Bakura turned to the pair and said in unison "Costumes."

**That night...**

"It is now time for the fourth eviction." Mai announced. "It's time to go...Rebecca."

"_You have twenty seconds to leave the Big Brother house__...__ Nineteen__...__"_ Big Brother began his countdown.

"_...__eighteen__...__seventeen__...__sixteen__...__fifteen__...__"_

Bakura gave his hikari a confused look. "Who's Rebecca."

"_...__eleven__...__ten__...__"_

Marik leaned over and whispered something into Bakura's ear.

"_...__seven__...__"_

Bakura cackled. "Oh, _that_ Rebecca."

"_...__five__...__"_

"Umm, Big Brother?" Yugi piped up.

"…_three…"_

"Rebecca left as soon as you said her name."

"_...that is all."_

**Back to Day 36...**

"Stupid girl." Bakura muttered. "Had to get evicted, didn't she? Couldn't have waited until next week. No, Ra damnit!"

"It's not Rebecca's fault." Yugi insisted. "Big Brother was the one who decided that one character had to be female."

"Then they conspired together! If she hadn't been evicted _she_ would have played the one in the skirt!"

"Give it up, Bakura." Yami said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "You're playing the woman no matter what you say."

"But why the fuck did it have to be me?! Ryou's the one who looks like a girl!" Bakura pointed one finger and glared at his hikari.

"I have weak ankles." Ryou replied, a little too quickly. "And besides...you used to wear a skirt in Egypt."

Bakura glared and said simply, "I'm going to kill you all."

**That night...**

"Because we're Duuuuuel Monsters!" Yugi and Yami sang, wearing matching Dark Magician costumes.

"Duel Monsters." Bakura echoed without enthusiasm. He picked at the skirt of a Dark Magician Girl costume made much too small for him.

"We're DANCING Duel Monsters!" Yugi and Yami sang, still dancing around.

"Dancing Duel Monsters." Bakura echoed bleakly again, earning him a glare from Yami.

"We're Duuuuuel Monsters!"

"Duel Monsters."

"Saving the world from evil!"

"From evil." Bakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Saving the WHOLE world from evil!" Yami nudged Bakura's stiff form with his elbow.

"So evil."

"We're Duuuuuel Monsters!"

"Duel Monsters."

"We're Duel Monsters!"

"Duel Monsters."

"On Broooooadway!" Yugi and Yami raised their hands in air, mirror images of each other – albeit, one a smaller mirror.

Bakura huffed and flopped down on one of the chairs, tearing his headpiece off. "I am so embarrassed."

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers!

Mossnose: It's so cold at the moment, I was trying to think _sunny._

Angela: I didn't really care about the length this time (it's actually the usual size anyway!). I'd been trying to finish it for so long, I just wanted to end the chapter!

* * *

Author's Notes: -sigh- I decided to evict Rebecca mostly because it seemed wrong to keep her in a house full of mostly cold/evil boys, with only Teddy for company.

_Author's Yami's Notes: Are you all satisfied? Do you see what I've been reduced to in order to satify your need of an update?**  
**_

**Please R&R...**


End file.
